


fast forward, two steps back

by rosfel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosfel/pseuds/rosfel
Summary: Все знают, что Драко Малфой умер десять лет назад в Выручай-комнате. Поэтому, когда он внезапно объявляется в Хогвартсе, в той же комнате, но десять лет спустя, не постарев ни на день, жизнь профессора Поттера становится очень сложной.ПЕРЕВОД РАБОТЫ! РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО!автор оригинала: emmagrant01ссылка на оригинальный текст: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245875/chapters/379160
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. the one where no one understands

— Гарри, нет! — во все горло кричал Рон, — Они того не стоят!

Выручай-комната была охвачена адским пламенем. Дракон, объятый огнём, поднял голову, смертоносно завыл и попытался схватить летящего на метле Гарри.

Он слышал крик с той стороны, поэтому резко повернул курс и, буквально через несколько секунд увидел, как Малфой тащит Гойла, который был практически без сознания, на верх одной из гор забытых вещей. Пламя, в форме многоголовых змей билось у их ног, а выражение ужаса на лице Малфоя шокировало, ведь Гарри никогда не видел Драко в таком состоянии.

Он полетел к ним по воображаемой дуге, и Малфой поднял руку. Гарри потянулся за ней, но обе их руки были скользкими от пота и, учитывая вес Гойла, Гарри не смог их поднять с первого раза. Он потянулся за палочкой, заправленной в ботинок, как вдруг рядом оказался Рон с Гермионой, которые перехватили Гойла на метлу между собой.

— Клянусь, Гарри, если мы умрём из-за них... — продолжение его фразы он так и не услышал из-за огромного обвала и новых языков пламени. Гарри потребовалось взлететь минимум на четыре метра, чтобы не подпалить свой зад, так что, когда он обернулся на друга снова, их уже не было видно.

— Возьми мою руку! — крикнул Гарри Малфою. Драко протянул руку, но он снова выскользнул, на этот раз сильно упав на гору мебели, которая начинала обваливаться от огня. 

— Малфой! — крикнул Гарри и снова бросился за ним.

— Поттер! — Малфой соскальзывал, отчаянно пытаясь встать на ноги.

Соломинки его метлы начали дымиться, а пламя обжигало ноги, Гарри едва мог дышать, но он не мог оставить Малфоя здесь умирать. Только не так. 

Увидев промежуток между огнем, он тут же, не теряя времени, занырнул туда и, в этот раз, Гарри удалось схватить Малфоя за руку.

Улетать было некуда. Гарри сжал руку Малфоя так крепко, как только мог, и полетел к дверному проему, стиснув зубы от напряжения в руке, от жары и дыма.

Он едва мог видеть что-то дальше пары метров, и имел лишь смутное представление о том, где находится дверь, но он наклонился вперед на метле и надеялся, что не врежется в стену.

А потом это случилось — рука Малфоя выскользнула из его пальцев, и он ничего не мог поделать. Это произошло, словно в замедленной съемке, а затем Малфой оказался вне досягаемости и упал навстречу огню. 

Выражение его лица было ужасом во плоти. Его рот был открыт, и Гарри не мог расслышать его из-за собственного крика:

— НЕТ!

А потом он исчез. Гарри пытался опуститься чуть ниже, но тут же был схвачен адским пламенем. Он врезался в стену с другой стороны и упал на колени со слезами на глазах в коридор школы.

— Гарри! — закричала Гермиона, подбегая к нему, — О боже, Малфой... Гарри, мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, — ответил он. Гарри вытер глаза и поднялся на ноги. Несмотря на боль утраты, сейчас некогда думать об этом. Битва еще далека от завершения, и если он будет сидеть и скорбеть, то потеряет еще больше людей, с которыми прожил половину своей жизни.

_**ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ** _

Гарри протянул руки над головой и громко зевнул. Время только половина восьмого утра, но он уже проснулся и первым делом взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой в сторону стола, чтобы оставшиеся с вечера непроверенные работы разделились на две стопки: то, что уже оценено, и то, что он еще даже не открывал.

Куча домашних работ, которые он еще не проверил, все еще была намного больше и он в отчаянии вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

Какого Мерлина он задал пятикурсникам написать по три листа пергамента о щитовых чарах — он сам до сих пор не понимал. 

Возможно, он мог бы просто притвориться, что потерял работы, или что они были случайно уничтожены в результате странной магической аварии, связанной с исследованиями. Если бы он поставил всем ученикам хорошие отметки только за выполнение работы, никто не был бы против.

После утренней рутины, когда Гарри оделся, он все еще с тоской поглядывал на свою расправленную кровать. Было бы так легко снова залезть под теплое одеяло и закрыть глаза хоть на минуту...

Он отодвинул поднос, на котором стоял его завтрак, на край стола, снова зевнул, и уже был готов поддаться своему желанию. Сел на постель, снял ботинки, как вдруг в дверь постучали. 

— Да? — громко и разочарованно спросил он. Мысленно Гарри молился, лишь бы это не оказалась староста Когтеврана. Пятикурсница была чересчур ответственной и слишком злоупотребляла своим правом подниматься в учительские комнаты. 

— Гарри, это я, — прозвучал мужской голос и через секунду в комнату ввалился Невилл, который дышал так тяжело, словно оббежал весь замок, после того как навернул пару кругов вокруг квиддичного поля. 

Его лицо было бледным, и прежде чем Гарри смог открыть рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, он выпалил: 

— Тебе срочно нужно в лазарет к мадам Помфри.

Гарри без лишних вопросов схватил ботинки и палочку, после чего бросился за ним.

Невилл молчал всю дорогу до медицинского крыла, но перед самой дверью остановился и положил руку на плечо Гарри.

— Я должен тебя предупредить, что это может тебя шокировать. Никто из нас понятия не имеет, как это произошло и откуда он появился.

— Кто? — сердце Гарри заколотилось, и не только после пробежки по замку.

— Драко Малфой.

Гарри уставился на него, уверенный, что он неправильно его услышал. 

— Это невозможно. Малфой мертв.

— Я знаю. Но час назад он внезапно материализовался в Выручай-комнате, напугал до смерти пару шестикурсников, которые там целовались. Они с криком выбежали, и он ворвался в Большой Зал посреди ужина, крича о Темном Лорде и...

— Подожди, — сказал Гарри, его голова закружилась, — Ты хочешь сказать, что Драко Малфой вдруг появился сегодня вечером? Живым?

— И это еще не все, — Невилл открыл дверь и жестом пригласил его войти.

Он провел его через ряды кроватей к тому месту, где собралась небольшая группа преподавателей разговаривавших приглушенным тоном. Толпа разошлась, когда они подошли ближе, все смотрели на Гарри, ожидая его реакцию. 

— Черт побери, — прошептал Гарри, подходя ближе. Это действительно был Драко, и выглядел он так же, как Гарри его помнил. На самом деле он не постарел ни на день. Ему было семнадцать, и его волосы торчали во все стороны, он смотрел на Гарри с выражением недоверия на его бледном лице.

— А ты кто, черт возьми? — выплюнул он дрожащим голосом.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него подкашиваются колени и присел на угол кровати, не в силах отвести взгляд. У него было так много кошмаров о смерти Малфоя, его преследовали воспоминания о его лице, искаженным ужасом, когда он падал в огонь и кричал.

Это была одна из смертей той ужасной ночи, которую он никогда не сможет себе простить. И теперь Малфой сидел здесь, прямо перед ним, очень даже живой. 

Все, что Гарри мог сделать, это постараться не наброситься на него с объятиями перед всеми учителями.

— Это я, Гарри, — он протянул руку и убрал волосы со лба, и взгляд Малфоя тут же переместился прямо на его шрам.

Малфой подозрительно посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. 

— Это какой-то трюк? Вы приняли зелье старения или...

— Все мы? — спросил Невилл, указывая на остальных присутствующих в комнате, каждого из которых Малфой знал лично: директрису МакГонагалл, мадам Помфри, Пенелопу Кристал, Элис Толипан.

Драко попытался встать с кровати, но не смог — очевидно, на него наложили связывающие чары. 

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, и почему вы все здесь, когда Темный Лорд...

— Мертв, — резко вмешался Гарри, — Волан-де-Морт умер десять лет назад. Война закончилась. Давно закончилась. И ты... Ты упал с моей метлы в Адский огонь. Мы думали, что ты мертв.

Малфой обхватил себя руками, дрожа. 

— Нет! Я просил, чтобы выручай-комната перенесла меня в другое место! Другое место, — его взгляд метался с одного человека на другого, словно он искал подвох в знакомых лицах, — Я падал прямо сквозь огонь. К тому времени, как я упал на пол, он исчез. А потом я выбежал и, — он замолчал. 

— Ты говоришь, что это все произошло только что? — Гарри нахмурился. 

— О боже, Крэбб, — прошептал Малфой, его глаза расширились от ужаса, — И Гойл. Они мертвы?

— Гойл в порядке, — сказал Невилл, — Мы отправим ему сову утром и он сможет навестить тебя. 

— А как насчет моих родителей? Они здесь, в замке!

Гарри и Невилл переглянулись.

— Он не понимает, — сказала мадам Помфри, проталкиваясь мимо профессоров, чтобы протянуть Малфою пузырек с зельем, — Вот, дорогой, выпей это. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Гарри ожидал, что Малфой откажется, но он залпом выпил зелье.

Мадам Помфри наклонилась к Гарри и понизила голос до хриплого шепота. 

— Он не понимает, что перенесся на десять лет вперед. Он думает, что это еще та ночь, битва за Хогвартс.

Гарри повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на Малфоя, но тот уже лежал с закрытыми глазами, зелье и шок сработали вместе довольно быстро и он уснул. 

Возможно, он думал, что все это дурной сон, что утром все изменится.

— Это же не амнезия, правда? — прошептал Невилл, — Посмотри на него. Он действительно вышел, словно прямиком из той ночи.

— Это вообще возможно? — Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— У тебя есть объяснение получше?


	2. the one with the first lesson

— Нам пришлось его удерживать, — сказала мадам Помфри, наливая себе чашку чая вечером следующего дня, — И это было нелегко, даже несмотря на то, что у него не было при себе палочки. Он был настолько безумен, что использовал беспалочковую магию даже не пытаясь. Мистер Малфой нанес изрядный ущерб половине лазарета.

Гарри опустился на стул напротив и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Это, должно быть, ужасно шокирует — увидеть Гойла на десять лет старше.

— Десять лет, которые ему совсем не к лицу, я могу добавить, — она подмигнула, — И, конечно же, мистер Гойл рассказал ему о том, что случилось с его родителями. Я полагаю, это и было ключевым фактором, который довел Малфоя до срыва.

— Я не могу даже представить, как ему сейчас тяжело. Как ты думаешь, он долго будет лежать в Мунго?

— Понятия не имею, — Помфри задумчиво перемешивала сахар в своей чашке, — Но тебе следует навестить его.

— Тебе на голову что-то упало, Поппи? Он меня ненавидит. Я боюсь, что снова подвергну его нервному срыву.

— О, не думаю, что ты прав, — она улыбнулась и поднесла чашку к губам, — Мне удалось немного поговорить с ним, пока мы ждали целителей, и он спрашивал только о тебе.

— Малфой? Что он хотел знать?

— В основном, об окончании войны. Как тебе удалось положить конец сам-знаешь-кому. Я одолжила ему свой экземпляр «Истории Гарри», чтобы он взял его с собой.

— Хороший выбор, — сказал Гарри, протягивая руки над головой, — Это мой любимый экземпляр из всех. Во всяком случае, он самый точный.

— Но Драко действительно был искренне любопытен. У него никого нет, даже семьи. Ну, во всяком случае, никто не может помочь ему. Вот если бы ты навестил его.

— Скорее всего, он откусит мне руку, — в ответ Гарри услышал ее тяжелый вздох, — Но, я думаю, что это не плохая идея. Я съезжу к нему через неделю или две.

— И скажи, что я хотела бы вернуть свою книгу. Ты поставил на ней автограф. Это очень ценно.

Гарри лишь усмехнулся.

***

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Гарри удалось освободить день и аппарировать в Мунго.

Секретарша мило улыбнулась ему, когда он подошел к ее столу.

— Вы здесь, чтобы увидеть миссис Малфой?

— Эм, нет. Вообще-то, ее сына.

Она кивнула и нажала одну из кнопок на столе.

— Минуточку. Мне нужно согласовать это с его Целителем.

Через две минуты навстречу вышел волшебник средних лет в зеленой мантии. 

— Мистер Поттер, это такая честь, я не мог к вам не выйти лично. 

Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться. Даже спустя десять лет ему все еще было неловко, когда к нему так подмазывались. 

— Я не записывался официально, но, я надеюсь, что смогу зайти и навестить Драко Малфоя?

— Конечно, конечно, — сказал целитель Гаррисон, жестом указывая Гарри на дверной проем в главный коридор с палатами, — Нам сюда. Должен признаться, я очень удивлен увидеть вас. То есть, вы же понимаете, вы и мистер Малфой — ну, все знают, как вы жили в Хогвартсе, не так ли?

— Как он? — Гарри решил сменить неловкую тему.

— Он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства. В первые несколько дней ему пришлось принимать сильные успокоительные, но теперь он, кажется, принял то, что с ним произошло. Он довольно много читал. Говорит, что ему нужно наверстать последние десять лет.

Гарри кивнул, слегка волнуясь от их предстоящей встречи, потому что, честно, он не знал, чего ожидать. 

— У него было много посетителей?

Гаррисон остановился у двери и грустно улыбнулся.

— Нет, мистер Поттер. Вы первый.

Гарри нахмурился. Они связались с несколькими людьми, которые, как им казалось, могли хорошо знать Малфоя, но никто из них не пришел.

Гаррисон дважды постучал и открыл дверь в палату. 

— У вас посетитель, мистер Малфой.

Драко сидел, поджав под себя ноги в кресле, держал в руках книгу и выглядел так молодо, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Неужели он сам выглядел также, когда победил Волдеморта?

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри и на его лице отразился почти комичный шок. Через секунду он по-своему усмехнулся и с уверенностью смотрел ему в глазах. 

Гарри облегченно вздохнул. По крайней мере, это было ему знакомо.

Гарри сделал свое лучшее серьезное учительское лицо и указал на неудобный стул, поставленный в угол, мысленно усмехаясь этому сравнению Невилла, когда они только начинали преподавать.

— Не возражаешь, если я сяду с тобой?

— Как тебе угодно, — ответил Малфой, наблюдая, как Гарри двигает стул ближе к его креслу и садится. 

— Я оставлю вас двоих, ну, знаете, наверстать упущенное, — волнуясь, сказал Гаррисон, после чего улыбнулся и закрыл дверь. 

На мгновение между ними воцарилась тишина.

— Как поживаешь? — наконец спросил Гарри.

Выражение лица Малфоя было каменным. 

— Почему ты здесь?

— Я думал, ты будешь рад посетителю.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — он засунул книгу, которую держал, между бедром и креслом, но не раньше, чем Гарри увидел название на переплете.

— Хорошая книга. Автор ошибся в некоторых деталях и, похоже, слишком сильно интересовался моей личной жизнью, но, в остальном, она неплоха.

— Итак, десять лет спустя мир все еще вращается вокруг тебя. Я в шоке, — ледяным тоном сказал Драко и закатил глаза, но Гарри заметил, что он немного покраснел.

— Тебя там упоминают, не так ли? — Гарри склонил голову, — Тебя это удивило?

— Узнав, что мое превосходство позволило тебе победить Темного Лорда? Я всегда шикарен, не так ли? Даже в смерти.

Но вот, он сидел перед Гарри, живой, язвительный, острый на язык и грубоватый. Гарри пришлось снова подавить в себе желание его обнять. 

— Ты ничуть не изменился.

— Зато ты изменился. Ты выглядишь старым.

— Полагаю, немного старше, чем следовало бы. Война была тяжелой для всех нас, — Гарри не думал, что выглядит таким уж старым, хотя вокруг глаз и появились морщинки, которых не было десять лет назад.

— Почему ты так рад меня видеть? Ты меня ненавидишь.

— Я не ненавижу тебя. Может быть, когда-то и ненавидел, но это было целую жизнь назад. Так много всего изменилось. Мир изменился. Я думаю, ты еще удивишься.

Малфой отвернулся, явно раздраженный веселым поведением Гарри. Поттер усвоил этот учительский урок, что никогда нельзя позволять детям увидеть, что ты волнуешься.

— Как долго ты будешь в больнице?

— Понятия не имею, — Малфой пожал плечами, — Еще неделю, может месяц. Я думаю, они хотят удостовериться в том, что я не начну убивать магглорожденных, как только они меня отпустят.

— Тебе следует вернуться в Хогвартс, — Гарри не был уверен, откуда пришла эта мысль, но теперь, когда он сказал это вслух, это было неплохо.

— Ты издеваешься? Зачем мне снова возвращаться в то место? — Малфой в шоке уставился на него. 

— Я смотрел твои записи. Ты готовился к ТРИТОНАМ. Если ты вернешься сейчас, то, возможно, сможешь продолжить с того места, где остановился, и закончить свое обучение. Это даст тебе некоторое время, чтобы усвоить новые навыки и понять, что ты хочешь делать со своей жизнью дальше. Заведешь новые знакомства и тому подобное.

— Я беру свои слова обратно. Ты ничуть не изменился. Ты такой же чертовски наивный, как и всегда, Поттер, — Малфой глухо рассмеялся. 

Гарри пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы подавить инстинкт сделать выговор ученику за сквернословие. 

— Я предпочитаю слово «оптимистичный». Подумай об этом, Малфой.

Драко пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно, на некоторое время они замолчали.

— Ты уже видел свою мать?

Малфой сморщился, прежде чем снова нацепил холодную маску безразличия.

— Они не позволяют мне.

— Почему нет?

— Они думают, что я не справлюсь. Что я снова словлю нервный срыв и взорву здесь все.

— А ты как думаешь?

Малфой повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на него, выражение его лица было нечитаемым. 

— Я думаю, что они полные идиоты, очевидно. Она моя мать. Меня не волнует, что она в том же состоянии, что и Долгопупсы. Она — моя единственная семья, которую я оставил.

— Мне жаль.

— Не опекай меня, Поттер.

— Я могу поговорить с ними, если хочешь, — сказал Гарри и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал мне одолжения.

— Кто говорит, что мне от тебя что-то нужно в ответ? — спросил Гарри, едва удерживаясь от желания закатить глаза. 

Он встал и вышел из комнаты, чувствуя на себе взгляд Малфоя до самой двери. Не прошло и десяти минут, как он вернулся вместе с убежденным целителем, чтобы забрать Драко на три этажа выше. 

— Пройдемте к вашей матери, — сказал Гаррисон, придерживая дверь. Малфой сидел в шоке, не веря в происходящее, но тут же подскочил на ноги. 

— Я все еще не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — пробормотал целитель, когда Гарри направился вместе с ними к лифту. 

— Все будет хорошо, — ответил Гарри, похлопывая Малфоя по плечу. К счастью, он ничего не сказал.

Все трое вошли в лифт и ехали молча. Двери открылись, и за ними предстали бледно-зеленые стены, освещенные мягкими теплыми лучами заколдованных светильников. Гарри почувствовал, как плечи Малфоя напряглись под его рукой, и успокаивающе сжал его, но секунду спустя Драко встрепенулся и уверенно пошел по коридорам первым. 

Гаррисон тихо поговорил с дежурной медсестрой, прежде чем она кивнула и повела их по коридору мимо десятков дверей, ни на одной из которых не было никаких знаков. Она остановилась перед последней слева, постучала, подождала, и открыла дверь.

— Миссис Малфой, у вас гости. Могу я их впустить?

Гарри повернулся к Малфою и остановился, увидев выражение его лица. Это был ужас и страх, сплетенные воедино, что тут же напомнило ему о той ночи в выручай-комнате много лет назад. Или несколько недель назад, с точки зрения Малфоя. Гарри снова слегка похлопал Малфоя по плечу, чем заслужил его убийственный взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала медсестра, широко открывая дверь.

Нарцисса стояла у единственного маленького окна в комнате, ее длинные серебристо-светлые волосы струились по плечам. 

Малфой, казалось, застыл на месте. Через пару секунд Гарри прокашлялся и слегка подтолкнул его.

Малфой сделал два шага в комнату и остановился. 

— Мам? — его голос дрожал.

Гарри закрыл дверь снаружи, что привлекло пристальный взгляд Гаррисона, однако медсестра ободряюще кивнула, и все трое пошли обратно по коридору.

— Это будет так много значить для нее, Гарри. Я думаю, материнская любовь способна сотворить чудо, — тихо сказала медсестра, схватив его за руку, после чего быстро направилась обратно на свое рабочее место. Гарри усмехнулся. Конечно, он как никто другой знал, на какие чудеса способна материнская любовь. 

— Я подожду здесь, пока он не будет готов вернуться в свою палату, — сказал Гаррисон, — Надеюсь, вы были правы, мистер Поттер.

— Я уверен, что вы дадите мне знать, если я не был, — он пожал целителю руку и направился обратно к лифту.

***

— Он едет в Хогвартс? — Гарри удивленно моргнул, глядя на МакГонагалл.

— Не стоит так удивляться, мистер Поттер. Мистер Малфой сказал, что это вы ему предложили.

— Да, но у меня создалось впечатление, что он даже не рассматривает этот вариант.

— Что ж, вы, должно быть, убедили его, потому что он будет здесь в воскресенье. Нам нужно провести ряд работ, чтобы найти ему место для ночлега и составить расписание в такой короткий срок, но мы справимся, — она остановилась у двери в свой класс Трансфигурации и улыбнулась, — Есть еще какие-либо вопросы?

— Нет, я просто удивлен, что его так быстро выписали. Я видел его чуть больше недели назад, и целители были менее оптимистичны.

— Тогда он, должно быть, добился большого прогресса за дни после твоего визита, — она коротко кивнула перед тем, как отправиться в класс.

Несколько учеников трансфигурации уровня ТРИТОНА поспешили за ней, многие из них учились и у Гарри, поэтому он приветственно всем кивал. Он даже не представлял, как Минерва находит время проводить уроки, проверять домашние задания, а еще и вести практически все дела в школе в качестве директора. Гарри ни раз задавался вопросом, пользуется ли она маховиком времени, который в свое время давала для учебы Гермионе.

У него был час до начала следующего урока, поэтому он направился в теплицы. Невилл только собирал группу третьекурсников, для того, чтобы сажать луковицы мандрагоры и, как только все приступили к работе, он пробрался сквозь ряды растений к Гарри.

— Ты слышал о Малфое? — тут же спросил Гарри.

— МакГонагалл сказала мне, — кивнул Невилл, — Будет странно, когда он будет здесь в качестве студента, не так ли?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. 

— Это будет _очень_ странно. Надеюсь, он готов.

— Честно говоря, я не о нем беспокоюсь. Он хорошо разбирается в Защите?

— Десять лет назад он работал над ТРИТОН.

— Могу я одолжить твою мантию-невидимку? Я бы с удовольствием посидел где-нибудь в углу кабинета и посмотрел на это. 

— Все будет хорошо, Невилл, — фыркнул Гарри, — Может быть, ему еще семнадцать, но вот мне уже нет. 

— Но, все же, ты должен признать, что Малфой залез тебе под кожу, как никто другой. Сможешь ли ты забыть все, что произошло десять лет назад, и думать о нем, как о еще одном ученике?

— Таков и есть план, — сказал Гарри, наблюдая, как девочка из гриффиндора изо всех сил пытается втиснуть луковицу мандрагоры в горшок, а корни растения в знак протеста вились вокруг ее предплечья.

— Ты думаешь, что я не смогу этого сделать? 

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос? — усмехнулся Невилл.

***

Прибытие Малфоя в Хогвартс прошло относительно тихо.

Большинство студентов знали, что в ту ночь, когда Малфой снова появился в начале семестра, произошло что-то странное, но, похоже, все быстро об этом забыли. Только преподаватели Хогвартса и горстка целителей из больницы Святого Мунго знали, что Драко Малфой, которого считали погибшим в битве за Хогвартс, каким-то образом переместился во времени. 

— Разве он не должен хотя бы явиться под другой фамилией? — спросила Пенелопа на собрании персонала в пятницу днем, — Как только студенты выяснят, кто он и откуда...

— Мистер Малфой достиг совершеннолетия, — сказала МакГонагалл, — И мы с ним подробно обсудили возможные последствия. Он настаивал на том, чтобы его называли по фамилии «Абраксас».

Пенелопа Кристалл громко фыркнула.

— Когда пресса узнает об этом — а вы знаете, что они рано или поздно узнают — это вызовет огромный балаган в школе.

— Как будто раньше такого никогда не случалось, — тихо сказал Гарри и несколько преподавателей засмеялись. 

— С Малфоем следует обращаться, как с любым другим учеником седьмого курса, — продолжила Минерва, — Если ему потребуется дополнительная помощь, чтобы догнать своих сверстников, его учителя должны будут предоставить ее в той же степени, что и любому другому студенту, независимо от прошлых разногласий, — когда она сказала это, ее взгляд задержался на Гарри, и его щеки покраснели.

Почему все думают, что он и Малфой собираются продолжить с того места, на котором остановились, борясь и проклиная друг друга при каждой возможности? 

Это было десять лет назад, а может, и целую жизнь. Обстоятельства изменились, война закончилась, Гарри вырос, набрался опыта и знаний, стал мужчиной, даже если Малфой остался тем же — это не обесценивает его успехи. В конце концов, последние пять лет он работал с подростками. 

Он был готов.

***

За исключением того, что готов не был.

Когда Малфой вошел в класс защиты от темных искусств во вторник, слизеринская мантия развивалась на его плечах, а на лице появилась до боли знакомая усмешка. 

Гарри почувствовал, будто его перенесло в прошлое.

Малфой выбрал место в дальнем углу класса, как можно дальше от Гарри. В течение первых получаса Гарри заставил весь класс обсуждать тонкие нюансы дезиллюминационных чар, и ему вообще не приходилось общаться с Малфоем. Драко не участвовал в дискуссии, и Гарри не давил на него. Он сидел тихо и, казалось, только и делал заметки, лишь изредка поднимая взгляд. К тому времени, как началась практическая часть урока, Гарри взял себя в руки.

— Я буду объединять вас в пары, чтобы вы тренировались накладывать дезиллюминационные чары. Я хочу, чтобы вы уделяли пристальное внимание технике и результатам вашего партнера. Критикуйте друг друга как можно лучше и убедитесь, что вы ссылаетесь на список свойств, которые мы с вами обговаривали в начале урока. С нашим новым учеником, к счастью, вас четное количество, так что все смогут работать в парах.

Гарри начал разбивать учеников, и каждая пара немедленно распределялась по краям класса, чтобы начать работу. 

Он поставил Малфоя с когтевранкой по имени Флора Уайтхолл, которая была общительной и терпеливой. Вскоре, Гарри потерял себя в работе с парами: регулировал каждую пару, менял угол наклона палочек раз за разом, подчеркивал важность концентрации на слиянии с фоном и надеялся, черт возьми, что подавляющее большинство из них не было заинтересовано в работе в Аврорате. Он теперь, как никто другой, понимал профессора Снейпа.

Наконец, Гарри обошел весь класс, за исключением одной пары. Он задержался и с минуту смотрел на Малфоя с Флорой. У нее неплохо получалось накладывать чары, и Гарри не удивился. Флора была одной из самых талантливых ведьм на седьмом курсе. Однако, Малфой все еще пытался. Он смог сделать свою правую сторону тела прозрачной, но левая оставалась на виду. Он демонстративно игнорировал Гарри, и Гарри задумался, не усугубляет ли все его присутствие.

— Хорошая работа, Флора, просто продолжай тренироваться, — сказал он, — Мистер Малфой, попробуйте еще раз.

Он почему-то не смог заставить себя сказать «Абраксас».

Малфой покраснел, когда его взгляд метнулся на Гарри снова. Он крутил свою палочку — совершенно новую, как заметил Гарри — между пальцами и, казалось, сделал глубокий вдох, после чего снова наложил чары. Результат был тот же — никакой.

— Я вижу вашу проблему, — сказал Гарри, подходя к нему и становясь рядом, — Вам нужно наклонять палочку вот так, — он обхватил рукой руку Малфоя и наклонил палочку немного выше, приближая ее к груди, — Не нужно направлять ее прямо на сердце, нужно ближе к центру, потому что...

Малфой дернулся, его губы сжались в тонкую линию и, сердито, он отступил на несколько шагов. Гарри приоткрыл рот от удивления, как и Флора рядом. Студенты в этом углу комнаты притихли и повернулись к ним, явно удивленные.

Малфой покраснел и скрестил руки на груди, неловко перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Извини, Поттер.

— Профессор, — сказал Гарри, желая, чтобы его голос оставался ровным. Малфой снова посмотрел на него, и его глаза сузились от злости, и Гарри выдавил напряженную улыбку, — Вы будете называть меня «профессор Поттер», мистер Малфой.

С этими словами он перешел к следующей группе, черт возьми, надеясь, что он не выглядел таким напряженным, как себя чувствовал. Судя по лицам окружавших его учеников, он был уверен, что Малфой бросает мысленные кинжалы ему в спину.

Гарри пришлось заставить себя сконцентрироваться до конца урока. 

Когда все снова сели за парты, каждый раз, когда Гарри смотрел туда, где сидит Малфой, все, что он видел — это макушка светлых волос, пока парень яростно что-то строчит на своем пергаменте.

— Мы подведем итоги нашего обучения в следующий вторник. Пожалуйста, потренируйтесь в дезиллюминационных чарах перед следующим уроком. В четверг мы устроим что-то вроде соревнования с прекрасной наградой для победителя.

Все студенты обрадовались — все, кроме Малфоя, который рассматривал свои ногти, как будто они были гораздо интереснее того, что говорил Гарри.

— О, и те из вас, кто вызвался руководить Дуэльным клубом в этом семестре, пожалуйста, запланируйте встречу сегодня за столом Гриффиндора перед ужином. На сегодня все.

Студенты начали собирать свои вещи, и Гарри увидел, как Малфой встал и бросился к выходу. 

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы его можно было расслышать сквозь болтовню и шелест пергаментов. Студенты мгновенно затихли, многие стали весело переглядываться, — Останьтесь на пару слов, пожалуйста.

Малфой повернулся и пошел обратно в глубь класса, явно раздраженный. Он проигнорировал насмешливые взгляды проходивших мимо студентов, многие из которых шептались друг с другом и качали головами, выходя из кабинета. Он остановился перед Гарри, перекинул рюкзак на плечо и посмотрел на него, гордо вздернув подбородок.

— Да, _профессор?_ — его серые глаза смотрели вызывающе, но не то, чтобы Гарри ожидал меньшего. К тому же, Драко был выше Гарри, что немного смущало.

Гарри оперся руками о свой стол, немного на него присев.

— Похоже, мы плохо начали.

— Думаете, _профессор?_

— Я понимаю, что ситуация сложная, но моя работа — помочь тебе.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Если ты планируешь сдать экзамены по защите от темных искусств, то да, ты примешь ее, — Малфой открыл рот, как будто собираясь возразить, и Гарри перебил его взмахом руки, — То, чего ожидают от выпускников, намного превосходит то, что было десять лет назад. Я сам переписывал учебную программу, включив в нее новые заклинания, которые были разработаны во время и после войны. Ты очень быстро поймешь, что много чего не понимаешь, и тебе понадобится помощь. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь справиться без меня, то тебе лучше пересмотреть свои варианты будущей карьеры.

— Хорошо. Это все? — коротко ответил Малфой и перевел взгляд на эмблему Хогвартса на мантии Гарри. 

На секунду Гарри почувствовал, что хочет придушить засранца, как в старые добрые.

— Да, все.

Малфой развернулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел из класса. 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Гарри со злостью ударил кулаком по столу.


	3. the one with valentine's day

— В двенадцатый раз, Невилл, ты был прав, — Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и с благодарностью принял открытую бутылку, которую ему протянули, — Прошло всего две недели, а я уже хочу его проклясть.

Невилл вытащил вторую бутылку из холодильника возле своего стола и открыл ее, взмахнув палочкой. 

— Так, я много всего слышал.

— Только не говори мне, — простонал Гарри. 

— Это единственное, о чем все хотели поговорить сегодня. Как профессор Поттер и новый студент из Дурмстранга вгрызлись друг другу в глотки.

— Он сказал им, что приехал из Дурмстранга? Полагаю, это ему подходит, — Гарри сделал глоток эля и благодарно кивнул, — О, хорошо. Это какая партия?

— С Рождества. Мы должны попробовать ее, а потом ту, что разлили буквально на днях. Довольно приятный вкус, не так ли?

Интерес Невилла к пивоварению эля перерос в полномасштабное производство, выручка от которого идет в фонд стипендий Хогвартса. Его курс «Гербология пивоварения» и еженедельный субботний пивоваренный клуб пользовались невероятной популярностью у студентов. Популярность клуба пивоваров была на втором месте, после дуэльного клуба Гарри, и он подозревал, что Невилл запросто его бы опередил, если бы не ограничил вступление в ряды только для пятых курсов и старше. 

— Так, что еще они говорят?

— Они больше всего возмущены тем, как он груб с тобой, будто не знает, кто ты. Некоторые говорили, что никогда не думали, что ты умеешь злиться, пока не появился Малфой.

— А я думал, что хорошо это скрываю, — поморщился Гарри.

— Он и правда срывал тебе уроки, или это просто из-за факта, что он Малфой? 

— И то, и другое, — Гарри сделал большой глоток из бутылки, — Было бы не так уж все плохо, если бы он делал это со всеми, но я говорил с другими учителями и с каждым из них он абсолютно вежлив. Это происходит только со мной. 

— Гарри, ты знаешь, что я считаю тебя хорошим учителем, — Невилл поджал губы, — Но возможно ли то, что ты сам его немного провоцируешь? 

Гарри закусил губу и на мгновение задумался.

— Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что обращался с ним так же, как и с любым другим учеником. Каждый раз, когда он насмехается надо мной, это вызывает воспоминания, и ни одно из них не является хорошим. Может быть, я немного его провоцирую.

— Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел на какой-нибудь урок? Я могу попросить одного из седьмых курсов заменить меня, например, во вторник.

— Спасибо, но пока в этом нет необходимости. В конце концов, прошло всего две недели. Я уверен, что все наладится.

Дверь в кабинет открылась и к столу Невилла подошла брюнетка в короткой юбке. Она улыбнулась, забрала бутылку из его рук и сделала глоток.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала девушка, когда Невилл наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Привет, Ханна. Как там Гринготтс?

— Тухло в это время, — она обняла Невилла и прижалась к нему, — На самом деле, хорошо бы уехать на выходные.

— Вам двоим лучше пойти куда-нибудь, кроме Хогвартса, в свободное от работы время, — сказал Гарри с ухмылкой, — Студенты думают, что вы занимаетесь сексом в теплицах все выходные.

— А кто сказал, что мы не такие? — Невилл ответил с усмешкой и Ханна хихикнула.

— Чарити Паркер и ее маленькая банда слизеринских подружек явно полны решимости получить фото-доказательства, поэтому, на вашем месте, я был бы осторожен.

Невилл и Ханна переглянулись, все еще улыбаясь друг другу. Гарри вздохнул. Он когда-то тоже такое чувствовал. Может быть. Теперь он не был уверен.

— Кстати о постели, думаю, мне пора в свою. Спасибо за эль. Рад был тебя увидеть, Ханна.

Они умоляли его остаться и поговорить, но было ясно, что их желание состоит не в этом. Гарри не был придурком. Вечер пятницы, а они не виделись несколько недель, и Гарри был уверен, что они оба останутся без одежды, как только он закроет за собой дверь.

Он возвращался в башню факультета по тихим коридорам — для студентов уже был комендантский час. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Малфой делает в эту пятницу вечером. Скорее всего, он сидит в общей гостиной Слизерина, или даже в своей комнате. Гарри усмехнулся этой мысли.

_— Возвращайся в Хогвартс, Малфой._

Действительно, о чем он только думал?

***

Во вторник утром Гарри проснулся поздно. Он быстро принял душ, выпил чашку чая в два глотка, которая появлялась на его столе каждым утром — с правильным количеством сахара, благослови этих домашних эльфов — и накинул мантию поверх джинсов и футболки. Это единственная чистая одежда, которую он смог найти. Он открыл дверь и тут же был атакован несколькими дюжинами маленьких красных конвертов в форме сердца.

День святого Валентина — он совсем забыл об этом. Он вытаскивал их из воздуха одну за другой, открывая их так быстро, как только мог. В первый год на факультете он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что эти валентинки — продукт Уизли, и их нельзя игнорировать. Когда он открывал каждую открытку и мельком читал записку, мерцающее сердце всплывало и оставалось над его головой.

Пять минут спустя у его ног была большая куча смятой красной бумаги, а над ним парил рой мерцающих розовых, красных и лиловых сердец. Всего их было шестьдесят семь, в основном от студентов, несколько от других преподавателей и несколько человек, которые пожелали остаться анонимными. Он прогнал бумагу взмахом палочки и бросился в класс, уже опаздывая на урок.

Когда он вошел, студенты хихикали, и он усмехался. Сердца стали традицией Дня святого Валентина в Хогвартсе после войны, и их большое количество было своеобразным символом статуса. Первые несколько лет Гарри был польщен, но теперь он находил их немного смущающими. 

Однажды он умолял Джорджа дать ему контрзаклинание, чтобы избавиться от них, но Джордж просто отшутился, сказав, что это всего лишь на день, и что он должен взбодриться и хорошо развлечься.

Сегодня у всех плавали сердца над головой, что делало практическую часть урока более интересной, чем обычно. Всякий раз, когда даритель одной из валентинок оказывался поблизости, парящее сердце издавало звонкий звук, как крошечный колокольчик. 

Конечно, это означало, что, пока Гарри ходил по классу, слышался непрерывный звон над его головой.

На этой неделе второкурсники узнали о полипотах: маленьких кусающих существах, которых довольно легко покорить с помощью подходящего заклинания. Полипоты, казалось, были настолько ослеплены мерцающими и звенящими сердцами над головами нападавших, что особо и не боролись, и Гарри, наконец, смирился с необходимостью повторить практическое задание в другой раз.

Урок для курса ТРИТОНА был для него последним, и он был как всегда напряженным. Малфой, как правило, был груб и избегал любой формы участия, очевидно, сообразив, что стиль преподавания Гарри был сосредоточен на том, чтобы ученики были как можно более активными, и что это лучший способ его раздражать. Всего несколько недель назад это был любимый класс Гарри, но Малфой изменил это в считанные дни.

Гарри заставил учеников работать над дистанционными защитными чарами и прошел среди них, но вскоре стало ясно, что всем было трудно сосредоточиться из-за продолжающегося звона сердец, поэтому Гарри остановил их и собрал всех в круг.

— Мы поработаем над ними в следующий раз, когда будет тише, — ребята захихикали, потому что сердца Гарри звенели громче всех, — А пока, давайте сделаем то, что должно быть для вас довольно легко, что-нибудь из четвертого курса. Например, заклинание патронуса. Кто хочет пойти первым?

Студенты нетерпеливо улыбнулись, и многие подняли руки, желая быть добровольцами. Гарри звал их одного за другим, и все они смеялись и болели друг за друга. Несколько учеников овладели заклинанием, заставляющим патронуса говорить, и несколько серебристых созданий рассказывали шутки, от которых все хохотали.

Или почти все. Гарри мельком увидел лицо Малфоя, когда он проходил поперек класса. Он выглядел бледным и замкнутым, почти испуганным. Гарри заметил, что он занял позицию последним.

Наконец подошла очередь Малфоя, и все выжидающе посмотрели на него. Он уставился на свою палочку, его лицо было напряженным.

— Абраксас, — наконец сказал Гарри, — Теперь твоя очередь. 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он, переводя взгляд вверх. Класс замолчал.

— Извини, что? — Гарри не мог припомнить ни одного случая за пять лет преподавания, когда ученик отказывался участвовать в практических занятиях.

— Вы меня слышали. Нет, спасибо, — он вызывающе поднял подбородок.

Гарри сделал паузу. Загнать Малфоя в угол ничего не дало, но здесь скрывается нечто большее. 

— Малфой.

— Я не хочу вызывать гребаный патронус, хорошо? — Малфой впился в него взглядом, словно осмеливаясь возразить снова, если понадобится.

Студенты зашептались, их взгляды метались между учителем и учеником.

Гарри стиснул челюсти. Так продолжаться больше не может. Ни единой, Мерлин его подери, минуты.

— Класс, свободны, — коротко сказал он, не сводя взгляд с Малфоя, — Кроме вас, мистер Малфой. Мы немного поговорим.

Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, пока класс расходился. Гарри знал, что сплетни разлетятся по всей школе уже через десять минут, но, в данный момент, ему было все равно. Так или иначе, но он собирался докопаться до сути.

Наконец дверь закрылась, и они остались одни.

— В мой кабинет, — сказал Гарри, его голос автоматически приобрел авторитетный тон. Он кивнул в сторону лестницы позади Малфоя, — Сейчас же. 

Он подождал, пока Драко соберет свои вещи и начнет подниматься по лестнице, прежде чем сдвинуться с места. Ему пришлось мысленно вернуться к обучению авроров в некоторых успокаивающих приемах, чтобы не проклясть Малфоя до того, как все закончится.

 _«Он подросток. Просто подросток»,_ — Гарри напоминал это себе с каждым шагом вверх по лестнице, — _«Я взрослый, а он — подросток. Противный, раздражающий донельзя, подросток»._

Малфой сел в кресло напротив стола Гарри и выглядел, как всегда, вызывающе. Гарри сел за стол и на мгновение позволил тишине повиснуть между ними.

— С чего начнем? — сказал он наконец.

— Ночь среды меня устраивает, — почти беззаботно сказал Малфой, — Хотя, ладно, любая ночь, на самом деле. 

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Дежурство или отработка, конечно. Это меньшее, чего я заслуживаю, не так ли?

Гарри уставился на него. 

— Я ни разу не сажал на отработку семикурсника за все пять лет, что проработал здесь.

— Тогда вот оно, твое время настало, — он самовлюбленно изогнул бровь.

— Единственная причина, по которой кто-либо проходит этот конкретный курс — это подготовиться к ТРИТОН. Это избранная группа, Малфой, избранная группа ведьм и волшебников, достигших совершеннолетия по закону и, следовательно, считающихся взрослыми. Взрослые, которые очень серьезно относятся к своим занятиям, которые сами же выбрали. Любому понятно, что ты не принадлежишь к их числу.

Гарри ожидал большего сопротивления, но вместо этого увидел на лице Малфоя что-то вроде паники. 

— Я серьезно к этому отношусь!

— Это полное дерьмо, и ты это знаешь, — странно приятно ругаться на студента, отметил про себя Гарри, — Ты не сделал ничего, чтобы показать мне, что у тебя есть хоть малейший интерес к учебе.

— Мне интересно, Поттер! Иначе зачем мне сидеть с тобой в классе, если бы я не отчаялся получить этот ТРИТОН?

— Я понятия не имею, Малфой. Но я закончил. Я не хочу тебя видеть в своем классе. Ты можешь получить свой проклятый ТРИТОН письменно, у кого угодно, мне все равно.

— О, черт возьми, просто дай мне проклятую отработку и отпусти! 

Гарри уже был готов сказать ему уйти, но что-то в лице Малфоя заставило его остановиться. Он всегда выглядел так, будто изо всех сил старался держаться в стороне, но затем, всего на секунду, он выглядел почти напуганным.

Гарри сузил глаза. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе отработку? К чему это все?

Малфой плотно сжал губы и отвернулся. Гарри выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. 

Почему Малфой, который никому из своих учителей не доставляет хлопот, хотел, чтобы Гарри наказал его? Это не имело смысла. Малфой протянул руку и провел рукой по волосам, и Гарри понял, что над его головой нет сердец.

Валентинку ему никто не прислал, вообще никто, и это было необычно. Сердечки на день Святого Валентина были очень дешевыми, по одному кнату за штуку, и многие студенты отправляли их всем в своем факультете просто ради развлечения. Трудно было поверить, что ни один слизеринский студент не включил Малфоя в эту традицию, хотя он был там уже несколько недель.

Он одинок. Гарри вдруг ясно осознал это и почувствовал себя виноватым. Он был так одинок, что проводить отработку с Поттером было предпочтительнее, чем провести еще один вечер в одиночестве.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Гарри, его гнев тут же испарился, — Ты явишься сюда завтра вечером ровно в восемь часов, и в последующие четыре среды — тоже. Ты должен мне по одному наказанию за каждый урок, на котором ты был отвратительным придурком.

Малфой кивнул и встал, и у него хватило приличия выглядеть огорченным.

— Помни, Малфой, тебе лучше быть образцовым учеником. Еще одно шоу, подобное сегодняшнему, и ты вылетаешь из моего класса, понятно?

Малфой на мгновение моргнул, а затем кивнул. 

— Хорошо, По... Профессор.

Гарри долго сидел за своим столом после того, как Малфой ушел, гадая, будет ли это иметь значение — и почему он вообще так сильно заботится о том, что случилось с Малфоем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Невилл пивовар — факт, которого мне не хватало для счастья.


	4. the one with the gay

В среду Малфой явился на отработку раньше времени. Гарри еще ужинал в своем кабинете и готовился к проверке домашних работ в ближайшие полчаса, как Драко постучался и вошел. Он взглянул на огромную стопку пергамента на столе Гарри и поморщился, как будто подумал, что его наказание заключается в том, чтобы проверять это все сегодня вечером.

— Возьми это, — сказал Гарри, протягивая ему свиток, — Это список заклинаний и тем, затронутых в ТРИТОН по защите от темных искусств. Я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно его просмотрел и указал то, над чем, как сам считаешь, тебе следует поработать.

— Какой в этом смысл? — спросил Малфой, разворачивая свиток и просматривая его.

— Ты скоро сам все поймешь.

Малфой закатил глаза, повернулся и направился обратно по лестнице в класс, а Гарри пришлось бороться с желанием выпустить на него спотыкающееся проклятие.

Двадцать минут спустя Гарри спустился к нему и увидел, что Малфой смотрит на свиток с выражением почти полного поражения. Гарри позволил себе победно улыбнуться: это именно то, что он всегда делал в первый день семестра со своими учениками. Это помогало сосредоточить их внимание на работе, которую предстоит проделать.

— Как успехи? — спросил он, присаживаясь за парту рядом с Малфоем. 

— Я знаю четверть из этих заклинаний, и это при условии, что я великодушен к себе, — пробубнил Драко, испепеляя взглядом кусок пергамента.

— У тебя есть еще четыре месяца.

— О, это облегчение, — он уронил перо на пергамент и покачал головой, — Я почти ни на что не обращал внимания на шестом курсе, а на седьмом — ну, все и так понятно. О чем я думал, вернувшись сюда?

— Кому ты рассказываешь.

Малфой вздохнул.

— Я все понял, хорошо? Я безнадежен. Так что давай просто продолжим эту отработку. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что-то ужасно черствое и бессмысленное, я надеюсь.

— На самом деле, мы просто собираемся поговорить сегодня вечером, — Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, как у тебя дела, как ты приспосабливаешься к жизни, с чем у тебя возникают проблемы. А потом мы решим, как тебе можно помочь.

Малфой драматично закатил глаза. 

— Это отработка, а не терапия, Поттер.

— Характер отработки остается на усмотрение профессора.

— Если ты собираешься унизить меня, то ты хорошо справляешься. Снейп гордился бы, — сказал Малфой и нахмурился.

— Это не было моим намерением, — Гарри взял свиток из его рук и просмотрел его. У Малфоя действительно было много пробелов в его знаниях о защите, а заклинания, которые он знал, были явно темными по своей природе. Гарри ожидал этого, — Тогда давай начнем с этого. Почему ты вчера отказался создать патронуса в классе?

— Разве это не очевидно? — он фыркнул, — Я не могу вызывать патронус. Об этом никогда не говорилось ни на одном из уроков, которые у меня были, хотя, по-видимому, теперь этим занимаются на четвертом курсе. У меня не было желания унижать себя больше, чем я уже сделал.

Гарри не учел возможность того, что Малфой не может вызвать патронуса. 

— Хорошо. Вот с чего мы начнем. Поднимайся.

Малфой выглядел потрясенным, но встал из-за парты.

***

Через полчаса они почти не продвинулись. Однажды Малфою удалось выпустить немного серебристого дыма из палочки, но, потом, похоже, он сдался.

— Ты должен найти правильное воспоминание, — сказал Гарри, прислонившись к столу, — Как только ты это сделаешь, все будет хорошо. Поверь мне — я помог каждому ученику Хогвартса за последние пять лет изучить это заклинание.

Малфой кивнул, но это его не убедило.

— Это сложная магия, — продолжил Гарри мягким голосом, — Да, мы начинаем обучать четвертые курсы, но большинство из них не в состоянии создать материальный патронус на протяжении нескольких месяцев тренировок.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты смог создать его? — Малфой посмотрел на него прямо впервые почти за час.

— Тринадцать, — сказал Гарри и на мгновение заколебался, — Но это было принудительно. Это был год, когда дементоры охраняли школу и заходили на ее территорию. 

Малфой издал нервный смешок, но Гарри видел, что он разочарован в себе.

— Это безнадежно, Поттер, и мы оба это знаем.

— Сядь, — вздохнул Гарри. Малфой опустился на стул, а Гарри сел напротив него, — Что ты хочешь делать после школы?

Малфой пожал плечами в ответ.

— Ты готовился к шести ТРИТОНАМ в разгар войны, что говорит мне, что ты, должно быть, что-то планировал делать дальше.

— Это была идея Снейпа. Он сказал мне, что я должен быть готов на случай, если Темный Лорд будет побежден. Что я поступлю мудро, если создам себе планы на будущее, не в пользу сумасшедшего. 

— Он был мудрым человеком, — Гарри улыбнулся. 

Малфой бросил на него острый взгляд, подумав, что Гарри саркастичен. 

— Очевидно, он был прав, но я не думаю, что когда-либо верил в это по настоящему. Мерлин знает, я хотел верить, что ты... — он замолчал и закусил губу, — Дело в том, что я понятия не имею, что хочу делать. На самом деле, приезд сюда был способом перестать думать об этом.

— Так вот хватит медлить. Это другой мир, Малфой, и ты можешь делать все, что угодно. Быть кем угодно.

— Ты говоришь как Дамблдор.

— Спасибо.

— Это был не комплимент.

Гарри рассмеялся. 

— Тогда продолжай думать об этом, и мы поговорим на следующей неделе. А пока, я хочу, чтобы ты провел некоторое время в библиотеке и начал работать над первой дюжиной заклинаний из этого списка, — он свернул пергамент, который они оставили на парте и передал Драко.

— Ты даешь мне дополнительную домашнюю работу? — спросил он с недоверием. 

— Да, и если ты надеешься сдать экзамены, то начнешь сегодня же вечером, — Гарри кивнул и засунул руку в карманы своих джинс, — Увидимся завтра в классе.

Малфой кивнул и собрал свои вещи. Он направился к двери, затем остановился и повернулся.

— Профессор?

— Да? — Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. Он уже пожалел, что не сказал ему, чтобы наедине он так его не называл. Все таки, из уст Малфоя это звучало странно.

— Другие учителя были довольны тем, что позволяли мне сидеть в глубине комнаты и игнорировать всех. Полагаю, я не должен удивляться, что именно ты заставил меня что-то делать. 

— Ты меня благодаришь? — Гарри усмехнулся. 

— Я полагаю, — Драко нахмурился, — Но я буду отрицать это до смерти, если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь.

***

К облегчению Гарри, поведение Малфоя в классе стало почти терпимым. Гарри не ожидал, что он начнет участвовать с энтузиазмом Гермионы, но, по крайней мере, он перестал быть грубым. Он больше не делал язвительных комментариев достаточно громко, чтобы Гарри мог их услышать, перестал закатывать глаза на попытки Гарри шутить, и, хотя это явно причиняло ему боль, он даже иногда отвечал на вопросы и участвовал в обсуждениях в классе. Это было далеко от образцового поведения ученика, о котором просил Гарри, но это было начало.

В субботу днем Гарри заметил его в библиотеке, склонившегося над большой стопкой книг с заклинаниями и яростно пишущего большим зеленым пером. Ему захотелось пройти мимо и похлопать Малфоя по плечу или как-то подбодрить его, но он сопротивлялся. Он не хотел давить на него больше, чем уже сделал.

В следующий вечер среды Малфой уверенно вошел в кабинет Гарри и достал из своей сумки большую стопку пергаментов.

— Я надеюсь, черт возьми, что ты планируешь прочитать это и дать мне отзыв, — сказал он, — В противном случае мне придется заколдовать тебя.

— Вау, — это все, что Гарри смог выдать, пытаясь обхватить пальцами удивительно тяжелую стопку, — Вот и мой пятничный вечер.

Малфой облокотился на ближайший стол и улыбнулся почти самодовольно. 

— И я тоже могу творить все эти заклинания. Хочешь увидеть?

— Абсолютно, — сказал Гарри и указал на открытое пространство в классе.

— Я начну с апореции, — Малфой взмахнул палочкой.

Полчаса спустя Гарри был по-настоящему впечатлен. Малфой овладел всеми заклинаниями и чарами, которые он задал, и даже еще парочкой свыше. Это было намного больше, чем Гарри ожидал от него.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, когда Малфой повернулся к нему с самодовольной усмешкой — он выглядел самым счастливым человеком на свете, и Гарри никогда прежде его таким не видел, — Если ты продолжишь работать с таким же упорством и скоростью, то легко получишь отлично по всем предметам. Как твои успехи с патронусом?

— Вообще-то, никак, — улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица. 

— Тогда нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас. Ты думал о воспоминаниях?

— У меня не так много счастливых воспоминаний из детства, ни одно из них не работает, — сказал Малфой, пристально рассматривая свою палочку.

— Тогда давай попробуем снова. Какое твое первое воспоминание?

— Отец кричит на меня, чтобы я перестал плакать, — он почти вызывающе приподнял бровь.

— Хорошо... первый поцелуй?

— Точно нет.

— Рождественское утро?

— Я всегда точно знал, что получаю, поэтому не было ничего удивительного. На самом деле, это было скучно.

— Первое убийство щенка?

— Ты очень мне помогаешь, — сказал Драко и закатил глаза.

— Если бы я мог показать тебе фильм о моем третьем курсе и ужасном детстве у Дурслей, то ты наверняка бы вспомнил момент, когда был блаженно счастлив.

— Ну, когда мне было четырнадцать, мы провели прекрасный месяц в Греции, — на лице Малфоя появилась улыбка. 

— Попытайся.

Малфой встал, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.

— Ты должен позволить этому воспоминанию заполнить твой разум, а затем погрузиться в него. Пусть все остальное исчезнет.

— Что, если это, — Малфой открыл глаза, — Что именно ты имеешь ввиду под словом «счастливое?».

— Просто заткнись и наложи чары, Малфой.

Малфой глубоко вздохнул, протянул перед собой палочку и закрыл глаза. 

— Expecto patronum.

Слабый серебристый дымок вырывался из кончика его палочки, но затем почти мгновенно рассеялся и Драко выругался себе под нос.

— Я думаю, что ты позволил воспоминаниям уйти слишком быстро. Ты должен держаться за них и верить, что сможешь их сотворить. Трудно объяснить, почему, но это одно из тех заклинаний, где уверенность является основным фактором.

— Я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас. Мы можем поработать еще над чем-нибудь, пожалуйста? — Малфой разочарованно застонал. 

— Конечно, — мягко сказал Гарри, — Ты почувствуешь правильное воспоминание, когда найдешь его. Ты сможешь сделать это, я обещаю.

Они взялись за следующий набор заклинаний в списке. Малфою было на удивление сложно противостоять обезоруживающему заклинанию, и потребовался час, чтобы добраться до точки, когда Малфой вообще смог заблокировать экспеллиармус Гарри.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он потом, когда они сидели в кабинете Гарри и просматривали список заклинаний, — Я всегда умел защищаться от проклятий. Почему с этим все по другому?

— Обезоруживание — это часть заклинаний, которые не требуют какого-либо отрицательного намерения, поэтому им сложнее противодействовать. На самом деле, это фантастическая тема для тебя, чтобы изучить ее до следующей недели. Это действительно поможет тебе со многими вещами, которые будут в будущем.

Малфой кивнул и сделал пометку на пергаменте. 

— Что дальше?

Гарри взглянул на часы на стене. Было уже десять, но Малфой, похоже, не хотел уходить. Он стал искать тему для разговора, что-то, что помогло бы ему лучше понять, как Малфой справляется. 

— В прошлый раз ты сказал, что не чувствуешь, что другие учителя тебя достаточно сильно подталкивают.

— Это не совсем так, но в последнее время я был немного настойчивее. В хорошем смысле, — сказал он, словно застигнутый врасплох сменой темы.

— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, я тоже должен тебя за это поблагодарить, — У него не было особого энтузиазма по этому поводу.

Гарри поджал губы. 

— Как у тебя дела с другими студентами?

— Никак, — Малфой закатил зглаза, — Знаешь, они невероятно жестоки, особенно слизеринцы. И они проводят столько времени, размышляя о том, насколько тяжелая школа, что это сводит меня с ума. Они понятия не имеют, насколько легко им это удается. Никто из них не имеет хоть какое-то представление, как все было здесь в прошлом году. Ну, то есть, во время войны. Много лет назад.

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, чтобы снова жить здесь. В течение первых шести месяцев каждый раз, когда я входил в Большой зал, я продолжал видеть мертвых, разложенных на полу.

Малфой нахмурился, и Гарри вспомнил, что тоже пропустил эту часть рассказа. Некоторое время они молчали.

— Студенты, с которыми я разговаривал, высоко ценят тебя. Они говорят, что ты отличный учитель, — казалось, ему было немного больно это говорить.

— Да? Приятно слышать.

— Хочешь знать, что еще они говорят о тебе?

 _«Не очень»,_ — подумал Гарри, но пожал плечами.

— Что ты _странный_ , — выражение его лица было шокирующе злым, как будто он думал, что только что нанес ужасный удар по эго Гарри.

— Они, конечно, правы, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и Малфой застыл, не веря в его слова, — Это не секрет. Может, тебя и не было десять лет, но все уже знают.

— И они позволяют тебе преподавать? — недоверчиво спросил Малфой. 

— За десять лет мир сильно изменился, — улыбнулся Гарри, — Когда Волан-де-Морт умер, большинство его предрассудков умерло вместе с ним, в том числе и этот. Было принято множество законов для защиты прав магглорожденных, волшебных существ, волшебников и волшебниц нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации и так далее. Они даже легализовали однополые браки раньше, чем это сделали магглы, что, мягко говоря, было удивительно.

— Ты можешь выйти замуж? За другого мужчину? — спросил Малфой, с едва заметным румянцем на щеках.

— Да, конечно. Я не могу сказать, что все и везде полностью это принимают, потому что, когда люди годами растут в ненависти, она не может исчезнуть в одночасье. Но Министерство заняло твердую позицию, и, по крайней мере, публично Волшебный мир очень толерантный. Когда я рассказал правду, я даже был на плакате в пользу защиты волшебников геев, как и следовало ожидать, и — извини, я тебя совсем утомляю, не так ли?

У Малфоя было отстраненное выражение лица, как будто он думал о чем-то совершенно другом. Он моргнул, посмотрел на Гарри, покраснел и снова отвернулся.

— Это немного шокирует? Извини за это.

— Нет, я просто... удивлен, вот и все, — Малфой прокашлялся и, казалось, снова сосредоточился на списке заклинаний, но было видно, что его мысли далеко не об учебе.

Гарри вздохнул. 

— Ну, уже поздно. Почему бы нам не продолжить позже?

Малфой кивнул, собрал свои вещи и чуть ли не убежал.

— Все прошло хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри, наблюдая, как гладкая зеленая мантия Малфоя исчезает за дверью класса.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и начал читать пергаменты Драко. Ночь обещала быть долгой.


	5. the one with... flirting?

Во время урока в четверг Малфой полностью избегал зрительного контакта с Гарри и яростно краснел, когда Гарри помогал ему поправить направление палочки. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то отрицательно реагировал на его сексуальную ориентацию, что Гарри растерялся. Наверное, нужно было сказать Малфою, чтобы он двигался дальше, забыв о своих предрассудках. 

Когда наступила следующая среда, Гарри не знал, чего ожидать. Он не видел Малфоя на территории школы в субботу и воскресенье, а на уроках он был немного подавлен.

— Как прошли выходные? — спросил Гарри, когда Малфой вытащил из своего рюкзака еще одну пачку пергамента.

— Вообще-то, я был у матери. Она передает тебе привет.

— Как она?

— Плохо, правда, — Малфой вздохнул, — Она не знает, где она, или что меня не было десять лет, и я подозреваю, что она думает, что мне двенадцать. А еще, она постоянно напоминает мне, чтобы я покормил кошку, хотя у нас ее никогда не было.

— Она всегда просила меня покормить кошку, — Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Я хотел сказать спасибо тебе за то, что ты ее навещал все эти годы. Ей, должно быть, было там очень одиноко. Ясно, что те несколько посетителей, которые у нее были, очень помогли.

— Твоя мать спасла мне жизнь. Это меньшее, что я мог для нее сделать.

— Мне все же удалось много всего выучить, — он пододвинул к нему стопку пергаментов.

— Мне нужно вернуть тебе работы за прошлую неделю. Ты был очень внимателен. Потребовались часы, чтобы все это прочитать.

Малфой отвернулся, чтобы положить проверенную стопку обратно в сумку, но не раньше, чем Гарри заметил, что на его губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Ты еще не думал, чем хочешь заняться после школы?

— Вообще-то, да, — вздохнул Драко и уселся за партой, — Я провел выходные в Лондоне и встретился с адвокатом нашей семьи. Осталось отредактировать мое свидетельство о смерти, но как только это будет сделано, я буду снова отвечать за поместье Малфоев. В любом случае, за то, что от него осталось. Потом я узнал, что поместье было продано много лет назад и обрадовался, потому что иметь к нему хоть какое-то отношение не хочу. Мне придется что-то делать, чтобы заработать на жизнь, это точно. Матери нужен уход, и не ясно, будет ли ей лучше жить в больнице Святого Мунго, или она сможет жить со мной.

Гарри был удивлен, что Малфой так открыто говорил о своих личных делах. 

— Если ты сдашь все экзамены, то у тебя будет много вариантов.

— Я никогда не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь сам сделать выбор для своей жизни, и теперь, когда я должен решить, я не знаю, с чего начать.

— У тебя есть время, — сказал Гарри, — Я могу помочь, если хочешь.

Малфой взглянул на него, и что-то в его взгляде привлекло внимание Гарри. Он не мог понять до конца, но это было интригующе. Малфой кивнул и отвернулся.

— Давай начнем, ладно?

Малфой показал Гарри следующий набор заклинаний, над которыми он работал. Гарри поправил ему стойку здесь, угол палочки там, а также несколько раз исправил его произношение. 

Малфой был необычайно отзывчивым, даже дружелюбным, и он явно сумел решить проблему с тем, что негативно относился к ориентации Гарри.

Он даже понял, что достаточно комфортно чувствует себя рядом с Драко, когда начал шутить и подкалывать его, как Рона или Невилла. С Малфоем было тяжело поддерживать барьер между учителем и учеником, но Гарри почему-то не возражал.

На самом деле, он предпочитал не думать о Малфое, как о студенте. Время на этих отработках как будто останавливалось, а сам он словно перемещался в альтернативную вселенную, в которой нет никаких злодеев, а они с Драко — друзья. 

Те друзья, которыми и могли бы быть с самого начала, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе. Гарри почувствовал странный укол сожаления.

— Не мог бы ты показать мне еще раз?

— Я... прости? — мысли Гарри блуждали далеко от этого места.

— Я тебе надоедаю?

— Проводить время с тобой — полная противоположность скуке, Малфой.

— Разве я не должен целовать тебя в задницу, стараясь быть идеальным учеником? — Малфой вызывающе приподнял бровь.

— Заткнись. Что ты хотел, чтобы я тебе показал?

— Патронус.

Гарри вытащил свою палочку из-за пояса джинс и без особых усилий вызвал его. Серебряный олень скакал по комнате, фыркая и кружась.

— Форма выбирает тебя, или все наоборот? — взгляд Малфоя был прикован к оленю.

— Никто не знает наверняка, — ответил Гарри, прислонившись к столу рядом с ним, — Есть несколько теорий, но самая популярная из них состоит в том, что это элемент подсознания волшебника. Форма имеет огромное эмоциональное значение для одних, и совсем не имеет значения для других. У некоторых волшебников она может измениться после травмирующего события, но даже это не происходит каждый раз, — он повернул голову и увидел, что Малфой смотрит на него, — Что?

Взгляд Малфоя смягчился, но он не отвел взгляд. 

— Думаю, я боюсь его увидеть. Я боюсь формы, которую он примет.

— Почему?

Малфой сел рядом с ним на стол, так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись. 

— Это ужасно личное, тебе не кажется?

— Полагаю, так и есть.

— Я просто надеюсь, что это не хорек.

Гарри громко рассмеялся, прежде чем смог ответить. 

— Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что эта мысль не приходила мне в голову.

— Есть вещи, которые я никогда не забуду, не смотря на то, что мало кто о них помнит.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и затем Гарри почувствовал дрожь в животе, которую он слишком хорошо помнил. 

Он встал и провел рукой по волосам, и серебряный олень снова промчался мимо них. Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и его патронус развеялся серебряным дымом в комнате.

— Вообще-то, это все на сегодня. Я отстаю в проверке работ, и я хотел бы лечь спать до полуночи.

— Хорошо, — сказал Малфой, хотя в его голосе прозвучала нотка разочарования, — Я мог бы помочь с этим, знаешь. Конечно, если я достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы читать работы первогодок.

Гарри заколебался. Ему действительно была нужна помощь. Дополнительное время, которое он потратил на работу с Малфоем, заметно сбило его график. Но не сегодня — ему нужно было подумать и отвлечься, прежде чем проводить еще больше времени с Малфоем. 

— Ну, раз уж ты хочешь быть волонтером, то ладно. Ты свободен после уроков завтра?

— Да, вообще-то. Я останусь, — Малфой еще раз улыбнулся, прежде чем закрыть рюкзак и направиться к двери.

Гарри понял, что смотрит на задницу Малфоя и застонал. 

Чертов Мерлин. Теперь это становится немного странным.

***

Студенты вышли из класса, болтая о большом матче по квиддичу в грядущие выходные. Малфой собрал свои вещи и пошел вперед, а Гарри глубоко вздохнул. В последний день он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Малфоя, а прошлой ночью даже видел несколько очень интересных снов о нем. Когда Малфой вошел в класс и поймал его взгляд с легкой улыбкой, Гарри почувствовал, что у него задрожали руки.

Как он смог так облажаться?

***

— Я ценю это, — сказал он, когда Малфой бросил сумку на стол за первой партой. Он достал стопку пергаментов и горшок с красными чернилами, — Будь понежнее с ними. Они первокурсники, и им еще есть чему поучиться.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Я не такой злой, как ты думаешь, — усмехнулся он. 

Гарри улыбнулся и оставил его в покое, уйдя в свой кабинет, чтобы поработать над заданиями, которые только что сдал класс ТРИТОН. 

Час спустя в его дверь постучали, и он увидел голову Малфоя, который не решался зайти.

— Все готово. Что-нибудь еще?

— На один день хватит пыток, тебе не кажется?

Малфой пожал плечами и прислонился к двери. 

— Я не возражаю. Не то, чтобы у меня были какие-то острые социальные обязательства, которые мне нужно выполнить здесь и сейчас.

— Я никогда не считал тебя любимчиком учителя. Это немного жалко, тебе не кажется?

К удивлению Гарри, Малфой усмехнулся. 

— Меня называли и похуже. Не возражаешь, если я задам тебе личный вопрос? — Гарри пожал плечами, и Малфой сел в кресло напротив стола Гарри, — Почему ты вернулся в Хогвартс? Судя по тому, что я читал, ты был на пути к звездной карьере аврора.

— Ах, да. Мне удалось дважды разочаровать весь Волшебный мир в течение месяца. Во-первых, когда представил себя геем — после небольшого скандала в газетах с фотографиями, где я целовался с волшебником в баре в Косом переулке, — он сделал паузу, чтобы усмехнуться, когда щеки Малфоя покраснели, — И, во-вторых, когда покинул корпус авроров и занял должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе.

— Тебе не нравилось быть аврором?

— И да, и нет. Это была захватывающая работа, и я чувствовал, что что-то меняю в этом мире. Нам потребовались годы, чтобы поймать всех сторонников Волан-де-Морта, удивительное количество которых были полны решимости выполнить задачу, которую он им поставил до собственной смерти. Но, это также было утомительно, и, боже, мне так надоела вся эта борьба со злом. Я хотел сделать что-нибудь еще, что тоже как-то повлияет на будущее.

— И ты выбрал учить?

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— У меня был некоторый опыт с этим, и мне сказали, что у меня хорошо получается, — Гарри усмехнулся воспоминаниям об отряде Дамблдора, — А потом я однажды обедал с МакГонагалл и сказал ей, что я заинтересован, и она практически заставила меня подписать контракт на месте. Это было пять лет назад, уже почти шесть.

— Ты знаешь, ты хороший учитель, — взгляд Малфоя был напряженным, и Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки покраснели. К счастью, были сумерки, и свет в маленьком офисе был тусклым.

— Благодарю, — он смотрел на Драко в ответ, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Как ты узнал, что ты гей?

_Черт возьми._

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

— Это очень личный вопрос. Почему ты хочешь знать?

Малфой закусил губу и пожал плечами, затем посмотрел на пол. Это становится интересным.

— У меня была девушка, от которой я был без ума, но отношения были... не такими, как я ожидал, — вздохнул Гарри, — У меня не было времени подвергать это сомнению, потому что вся моя жизнь до восемнадцати лет была организована вокруг победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Меня всегда тянуло к мужчинам, и поэтому я решил, что должен выяснить наверняка, действительно ли я этого хочу. Итак, однажды ночью я пошел в маггловский клуб в Лондоне и нашел парня и... — он отвернулся, — Это быстро становится неуместным разговором со студентом.

— Я не обижен, Поттер. К тому же, я не обычный ученик.

— Тем не менее, я все еще профессор в этой школе, и говорить со студентом о деталях сексуальной жизни — это не то, чем я должен заниматься.

— Ты не закончил свой рассказ.

— И я не собираюсь. Результат был очевиден, не так ли?

Малфой вздохнул и встал. 

— Я полагаю, тогда мне просто нужно задействовать свое воображение, — он одарил Гарри улыбкой, граничащей со злым оскалом, как в старые добрые, и покинул кабинет.

Гарри подождал, пока не услышал, как шаги Малфоя исчезли, а дверь в класс закрылась, после чего ударился лбом о деревянную поверхность стола.

***

— Малфой все еще доставляет тебе неприятности? —Невилл протянул Гарри открытую бутылку эля.

— Да. Но это не так, как ты мог бы ожидать, — он сделал большой глоток из бутылки и опустился в изношенное бордовое кресло в комнате Долгопупса.

— Хорошо, я слушаю. Как именно на этот раз он ухитряется подгадить?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Если бы он и мог рассказать кому-нибудь, то это был бы Невилл. 

— Он флиртует со мной.

Невилл закашлялся, очевидно, подавившись элем. 

— Шутки в сторону?

— Он слышал от других учеников, что я гей, и с тех пор он старался изо всех помогать мне с работой по классу.

— В таком случае, он может свободно флиртовать со мной в любое удобное для него время, — фыркнул Невилл, — У меня есть теплицы, которые нужно прополоть, а мои ученики в последнее время ведут себя подозрительно хорошо.

— Дело не только в этом. Он смотрит на меня. Я имею в виду, он выглядит так, будто думает о том, чтобы раздеть меня. И он задает мне провокационные вопросы, на многие из которых я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что не могу ответить.

— Он гей?

— Я не уверен. Возможно, он спрашивает, чтобы понять это, или это просто новый способ помучить меня, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Подожди, — сказал Невилл, сузив глаза, — Ты влюблён в него, не так ли? 

— Нет, конечно нет, — Гарри поморщился, — Может быть, он мне нравится. Совсем немного.

— Гарри.

— Я знаю. Это совершенно безответственно и неуместно, и мне должно быть стыдно за себя.

— Это не то, что я собирался сказать, — Невилл сделал паузу, чтобы сделать глоток эля, — Он достиг совершеннолетия, поэтому, наличие отношений, сексуальных или иных, не является незаконным. Но обычно это считается неуместным из-за разницы во власти учителя и ученика. Это не запрещено прямым текстом, но преподавателей увольняли в прошлом за неподобающие отношения со студентами. И, честно говоря, ты должен выпить еще бутылку, пока мы говорим о Малфое.

— Хочешь сказать, что я могу позволить этому продолжаться?

Невилл вздохнул. 

— На твоем месте я бы положил этому конец. Но я знаю, что это все по-другому, потому что это Малфой, и между вами с ним всегда что-то было, но, в любом случае, это плохая идея.

Гарри допил остаток эля и еще глубже опустился на стул. 

— Я знаю.


	6. the one with the coming holidays

В следующий вечер среды взволнованный Малфой ворвался в класс.

— Я думаю, что нашел нужное воспоминание!

— Фантастика! Тогда посмотрим.

Малфой вытащил палочку из мантии и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Expecto patronum! — как и в последние несколько раз, все, что ему удалось наколдовать — это немного серебристого дыма. Он повернулся к Гарри, донельзя расстроенный, — Я был так уверен, что оно сработает. Черт побери.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — сказал Гарри, подходя к нему сзади, — На этот раз подожди. Позволь воспоминанию заполнить твой разум. Закрой глаза.

Он обвил рукой пальцы Малфоя поверх палочки, приподнял ее и положил вторую руку на плечо Малфоя. 

— Расслабься, — тихо сказал он, наклонившись ближе к его уху, — Просто знай, что ты сможешь это сделать. Отпусти свои страхи и сомнения по поводу того, что ты сможешь увидеть. Просто сделай это.

Малфой вдохнул, задумался на несколько секунд, а затем медленно произнес:

— Expecto patronum.

Серебристый свет поспешно вылетел из палочки Малфоя и закружился в воздухе, прежде чем осесть на ближайший стол и принять форму.

— Хедвиг, — прошептал Гарри, не веря своим глазам.

Большая серебряная сова спокойно моргнула и расправила крылья. Теперь, когда он присмотрелся, он понял, что это была не полярная сова. Пучки перьев заметно торчали из его ушей, а темные круги вокруг глаз придавали суровый вид. Он уставился на них со своего места почти хищным взглядом.

— Я сделал это, — сказал Малфой и его голос немного дрогнул. Он держал палочку, все еще направленную на патронус и взмахивал ею в сторону потолка. Сова взлетела, бесшумно хлопая своими огромными крыльями и, когда она пролетела мимо скелета дракона, висящего под потолком кабинета, Малфой засмеялся и повернулся к Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Ты сделал это, — Гарри кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ.

Малфой уставился на него горящим взглядом, и он почувствовал притяжение между ними, как будто это была настоящая сила, и, затем, Драко сократил расстояние между ними. 

Он сжал свитер Гарри в своих руках и притянул его к себе. Гарри затаил дыхание, зная, что ему следует положить этому конец, но понимал, что не может ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на парня в ответ. 

Спустя несколько секунд, Малфой наклонился и прижался к губам Гарри.

Малфой целовался так, как будто ему было семнадцать.   
Нет, Гарри не идиот, и он понимал это, но, этот временной скачек все еще никак не мог уложиться в его голове. Как ни крути, для него прошло десятилетие.

Малфой был груб и быстр, использовал слишком много языка, но, все же, это было более эротично, чем Гарри мог представить.

Гарри держался за плечи Малфоя, а затем, одной рукой он запутался в волосах Драко, мысленно приказывая себе даже не думать об этом, и просто насладиться моментом.

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как его кто-нибудь целовал, и целая вечность с тех пор, как кто-то смотрел на него с таким же желанием, как Малфой. 

Драко прижал его к столу, и Гарри прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

— Я думаю, что я гей, — сказал Малфой.

— У меня такое впечатление, что да.

Малфой хищно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Гарри.

— Мы не можем этого делать, — Гарри оттолкнул его, прижав руку к груди, — Мерлин знает, что я хочу, но, черт возьми, я твой учитель.

— Мне все равно.

— Ты не тот, кого за это могут уволить, Малфой. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу. По крайней мере, пока ты не сдашь свои ТРИТОНЫ, и я больше не буду твоим преподавателем, — Гарри сделал шаг в сторону и поправил свитер.

— Никто не должен знать, — в голосе Малфоя слышался намек на отчаяние, — Поттер, давай! Я боролся с этим целую вечность, всю свою жизнь. И, внезапно, я вдруг оказался в мире на десять лет в будущем, во время, которое и без того чертовски странное, но, потом, я узнаю, что еще и это здесь считается нормальным. Одна только моя ориентация в прошлом была способна разрушить всю мою семью, все мои планы на будущее, всю жизнь, — он снова приблизился к Гарри, его серые глаза были яснее, чем Гарри когда-либо видел, и он потянулся, чтобы коснуться лица Поттера, — Ты знаешь, как долго я хотел тебя? И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь, ты говоришь мне, что не можешь?

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Гарри, потянув Драко за руки к себе. 

Он нежно поцеловал его и снова отстранился, когда Малфой попытался углубить поцелуй. Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями, он выглядел таким молодым, но в нем скрывалось нечто большее, нечто загадочное, что заставляло Гарри с самого первого курса следить за ним. В мыслях у Гарри промелькнул образ Малфоя над ним, где он так же держит его лицо, но их положение немного... иное. Гарри чуть не застонал на месте. 

— Боже, ты такой… То, что я хочу сделать с тобой — ты понятия не имеешь. Но нам нужно подождать. Всего несколько месяцев.

— С таким же успехом могли бы пройти годы, — тон Малфоя граничил между иронией и мольбой и Гарри улыбнулся.

— Чуть больше трех месяцев, в течение которых ты будешь готовиться к экзаменам, как сумасшедший. Моргнуть не успеешь, как все закончится.

— И ты думаешь, что тоже справишься? — Малфой закатил глаза.

— У нас сегодня много работы, — Гарри встал и еще раз поправил одежду, — Давай начнем, ладно?

***

Следующая неделя была адом. Гарри думал, что справится с этим, но, каждый раз, когда он видел Малфоя — а он, казалось, видел его теперь гораздо чаще, чем когда-либо, — он не мог не думать о том, как Малфой поцеловал его и как тяжело было оттолкнуть его. Было бы так просто затащить его в кабинет, запереть дверь и наложить заглушающее заклинание в тот вечер.

 _Так_ просто и _так_ неправильно.

Гарри здесь был взрослым. Он мог подождать. Он мог контролировать себя.

Боже, он столько лет не дрочил.

Что еще хуже, Малфой не собирался ему помогать. Он задевал Гарри в коридоре, постоянно смотрел на него в классе, а на выходных был одет в обтягивающую рубашку. 

При виде этой тонкой ткани, натянутой на его грудь, Гарри вспотел. Откуда паршивец знал, что именно эта комбинация сведет его с ума?

В субботу Гарри пришлось вернуть книгу в библиотеку, и он заметил, что задержался у полок рядом со столом, за которым сидел Малфой. Он украдкой взглянул и увидел, что Драко наблюдает за ним. Малфой усмехнулся и сделал вид, что не заметил его пристальный взгляд, а Гарри закатил глаза.

Как он раньше не осознавал, насколько красив Малфой? Весь из себя высокий и самодовольный, а как он смахивает челку с лица, и его широкие плечи и улыбка, которая может свести с ума любого? 

Что ж, на последнее было легко ответить: до последних двух недель он ни разу и не видел улыбки Малфоя. Теперь он, казалось, улыбался постоянно. Гарри так скучал по нему все это время.

Когда в следующую среду Малфой пришел на свою пятую и последнюю отработку, Гарри был готов. Он не снимал свою факультетскую мантию, вместо того, чтобы сбросить ее сразу после последнего урока, как обычно, и договорился о том, чтобы несколько других студентов тоже пришли заниматься в тот вечер.

Малфой подозрительно сощурился при виде пары девочек-третьекурсниц, очищающих резервуар с ядовитой рыбой на дальних партах, но, в остальном, он хорошо скрывал свое разочарование.

— Я подумал, — сказал он, роясь в своем рюкзаке.

— Я заметил, — ответил Гарри, — Это приятное изменение.

— Занятия с тобой были очень полезны, — продолжил Малфой, демонстративно игнорируя учениц на отработке, — Я бы хотел и дальше встречаться вот так, в обмен на другие услуги.

Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки в миг покраснели, и он быстро посмотрел на студенток, молясь, что они ничего не заметили.

— Убирай свои похабные мысли, Поттер, — тихо сказал Малфой, хотя реакция ему явно понравилась, — Я имел в виду, что могу продолжать проверять работы. Я могу взять на себя учеников с первого по третий курсы, в обмен на вечера среды и, возможно, какое-то время на выходных, если будет удобно.

Гарри искал хоть одну причину, чтобы отказать ему, но не смог. Он ненавидел проверять работы, и, если Малфой вызвался сделать это сам, то ему можно только радоваться.

Конечно, это означает, что он будет проводить больше времени с Малфоем, то есть, больше мучиться, и Гарри уже не был так же уверен в своей силе воли.

С другой стороны, его работа заключалась в том, чтобы помогать своим ученикам. Он не мог отказаться от того, кто прямо просил помощи.

— Хорошо, сделка в силе. Ты можешь остаться завтра после уроков?

Малфой самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Я весь твой.

Целый час они работали над различными заклинаниями и интенсивно обсуждали этику использования проклятий, когда студентки третьего курса, покрытые слизью и красными рубцами, прервали их.

— Мы закончили, профессор, — сказала более высокая девушка. Одна из ее длинных кос, казалось, была пропитана фиолетовой слизью, она выглядела болезненно и несчастно.

— Идите к мадам Помфри, пусть она даст вам что-нибудь от этих ран, а потом возвращайтесь в свои комнаты, вы обе.

Девочки быстро кивнули и вышли из класса, а Гарри остался с Малфоем наедине.

— Этично ли так болезненно наказывать студентов? — спросил Малфой, вздернув бровь.

— По иронии судьбы, причина их задержания, в первую очередь, заключалась в том, что они пропустили урок, на котором мы обсуждали, как правильно обращаться с ядовитой рыбой. Я предупредил их снова прочитать об этом, прежде чем прийти на отработку сегодня вечером, но они, очевидно, не сделали этого.

— Я беру слова обратно. Это фантастическое наказание.

Гарри поднялся из-за парты и благодарно улыбнулся. 

— Я уже вымотан. Давай продолжим занятие в следующий раз?

Малфой встал и подошел ближе, словно ожидая поцелуя и Гарри вздохнул. 

— Драко...

— Ты не можешь сказать, что не хочешь.

— Ты прав. Я хочу, но не могу.

Малфой еще секунду наблюдал за ним, а затем наклонился для быстрого поцелуя. В тот момент, когда Гарри почувствовал прикосновение губ к своим, он снова потерял голову. Через мгновение Драко начал от него отходить и, прежде чем обдумать что-либо, Гарри притянул его за слизеринский галстук обратно и углубил поцелуй.

На этот раз за поцелуй отвечал полностью он, контролируя весь процесс и свои желания, отмечая, что Драко быстро учится, становясь все более отзывчивым. 

К тому моменту, когда Гарри наконец оторвался от него, Малфой тяжело дышал, и в его штанах появилась явная выпуклость.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что я вернусь в свою комнату вот так? — он указал на свой пах.

— Ты выживешь, — сказал Гарри, мягко похлопывая его по щеке.

— Я беру все свои слова назад о том, что ты хороший учитель, — Малфой вздохнул.

— Я убит горем. Увидимся завтра после уроков? — Гарри усмехнулся.

— Конечно. Я же должен определиться с тем, как начать зарабатывать себе на жизнь, не так ли?

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

— Спокойной ночи, _профессор._

Малфою удалось сделать это слово исключительно грязным. У Гарри было чувство, что он еще ни раз услышит это во снах.

***

Следующие несколько недель пролетели незаметно. После второго поцелуя Гарри не доверял себе наедине с Малфоем и, благодаря тщательному планированию времени, сумел убедиться, что этого больше не повторится. 

Малфой оставался после занятий по вторникам и четвергам и, по мере приближения ТРИТОН, почти всегда в эти дни была небольшая группа студентов седьмого курса на дополнительных занятиях. Гарри продолжал планировать другие отработки по средам, а, когда они с Малфоем встречались по выходным, они обычно были на свежем воздухе у всех на виду.

Малфой не жаловался — он проявил изобретательность. Он часто возвращался в класс после того, как другие уходили, очень кстати забыв что-то. Старался изо всех сил, как можно чаще, ходить по коридорам возле башни факультета, в надежде «неожиданно» столкнуться с Гарри и одарить его злой ухмылкой.

Гарри каждый раз закатывал глаза, но, в тайне, ему это нравилось. У него перехватывало дыхание, когда он видел Малфоя. Он мог только надеяться, что никто другой этого не заметил.

***

— Только я сегодня днем? — спросил Малфой, когда увидел, что никто из студентов не остался и класс оказался абсолютно пустым.

— Полагаю, все уезжают на пасхальные каникулы, — сказал Гарри, протягивая ему большую стопку пергаментов для проверки, — Ты собираешься куда-нибудь?

Малфой пожал плечами. 

— Я, наверное, навещу маму в субботу. В любом случае, мне нужно много учиться. А ты?

Гарри замолчал на мгновение. Он не собирался никуда ехать, но, если Малфой собирался провести здесь все каникулы, возможно, ему стоит об этом задуматься. 

— Я еще не решил. Рон и Гермиона умоляли меня навестить детей.

— У них есть дети? — Малфой выглядел потрясенным.

— Двое, — ответил Гарри, — Немного странно думать, что твои друзья размножаются, не так ли?

— Зависит от того, о какой части репродуктивного процесса ты думаешь.

— Ха. Принимайся за работу, ты.

Гарри удалился в свой кабинет, чтобы поработать некоторое время в одиночестве, но его мысли крутились лишь вокруг того, как не приставать к Малфою до конца вечера.

Стук в дверь вырвал его из особенно _далеких_ фантазий. 

— Да?

К его удивлению, из-за двери высунулась голова Невилла.

— Значит, Малфой все еще находится на отработке? — он кивнул в сторону класса внизу.

— Вроде того. Это длинная история. Тебе что-то нужно?

— На самом деле, я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — он зашел в кабинет и скрестил руки на груди. Гарри позволил себе на секунду полюбоваться его широкими плечами и мускулистым телом. От того нелепого мальчишки со времен учебы не осталось и следа.

Была одна ночь, четыре года назад, когда они поцеловались, выпив слишком много огневиски. Невилл остановил руки Гарри, когда он потянулся к его паху и, хотя на следующий день он был совершенно любезен, Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы это преодолеть.

— МакГонагалл просила меня остаться в замке на пасхальные каникулы, но мы с Ханной надеялись сбежать. Минерва сказала, что сможет меня отпустить, если я найду себе замену, — он бросил на Гарри обнадеживающий взгляд.

— И ты почти уверен, что у меня нет никаких планов, не так ли?

Невилл выглядел виноватым.

— Я этого не говорил. Хотя, честно говоря, ты никогда никуда не уезжаешь.

Гарри вздохнул. Он действительно должен сказать ему нет. Ему следует воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы покинуть территорию школы на неделю и отдохнуть от всего морально. Хотя, только от Малфоя, если честно.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я останусь. Езжай и повеселись с Ханной.

— Я в долгу перед тобой, приятель. Спасибо! — Невилл лучезарно улыбнулся ему, прежде чем выбежал из кабинета и чересчур громко потопал по лестнице. 

Понятно все, какие у них с Ханной планы.

Гарри вздохнул и уперся лбом в стол. У него, должно быть, есть мазохистские наклонности, о которых он никогда не знал.

Через несколько минут он услышал голоса в классе внизу и выглянул из-за двери.

— Здравствуйте, профессор! — Флора Уайтхолл усмехнулась, таща за собой еще одну семикурсницу с Когтеврана.

Гарри спускался по лестнице, пытаясь вспомнить имя второй студентки. Она плохо справлялась с ЗОТИ и, разумеется, не выбрала его курс для экзаменов. Как же ее звали? Аннет? Анджи? Что-то в этом роде. 

— Профессор, Драко только что сказал нам, что вы останетесь здесь на пасхальные каникулы.

— Полагаю, да, — взгляд Гарри метнулся в сторону, где Малфой работал над домашними заданиями первогодок и подозрительно улыбался.

— Могли бы мы — наша учебная группа, я имею в виду — воспользоваться вашим классом на следующей неделе? Нам нужно место, чтобы встречаться и практиковать заклинания, а в библиотеке это сделать невозможно.

— Я полагаю, вы правы. Сколько вас?

— Пока пятеро, хотя, на самом деле, мы надеемся найти еще несколько человек.

— Как насчет него? — Гарри склонил голову в сторону Драко, и Флора съежилась. Они с подругой сомнительно переглянулись, и Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на нее, пока она не закатила глаза и не кивнула.

Обе девушки развернулись и подошли к Малфою, который еще пару секунд делал вид, что никого вокруг себя не замечает.

— Что?

— Ты останешься на каникулы?

— Да.

— Хочешь присоединиться к нашей учебной группе? Мы будем собираться здесь, тренируя защиту и чары. Профессор Коддлворт сказал, что мы можем воспользоваться классом по зельеварению, так что зелья тоже сможем подтянуть.

— У нас в команде есть еще один слизеринец, — сказала другая девушка, — Так что ты тут не один.

— Ладно, — Малфой пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, до встречи! — Флора взяла подругу за руку и повела к двери, — Спасибо, профессор!

Малфой закрыл баночку с чернилами, сложил пергаменты стопкой, встал и отнес их Гарри. 

— Так, ты все-таки остаешься?

Гарри не мог не улыбнуться выражению его лица. 

— По всей видимости.

— Нужно так много всего выучить. Мне, вероятно, понадобится дополнительная помощь.

— Хорошо, что у тебя появилась учебная группа.

— Я думал о частном репетиторе, — Малфой подошел ближе.

— Дверь открыта, — прошептал Гарри. Он слышал, как студентки снаружи взволнованно болтали о предстоящих каникулах. 

— Это делает все еще более захватывающим, не правда ли? — Малфой подмигнул ему.

— Я не могу, Драко. Ты же знаешь, я не могу, пока.

— Я знаю, — Малфой вздохнул и отступил, — Увидимся, _профессор._

Гарри не мог не почувствовать укол сожаления, когда Малфой ушел.


	7. the one with jealousy

Группа студентов пришла в кабинет к Гарри уже в понедельник ровно в одиннадцать часов утра, бурно обсуждая свою работу по зельям. К удивлению Гарри, Малфой оказался в центре внимания, очевидно, донеся до всех, насколько важна техника перемешивания. Гарри до сих пор помнил, насколько он был хорош у Снейпа.

Все замолчали, когда увидели его, улыбнулись и поздоровались.

— Давайте сядем здесь, — сказала Флора, размахивая палочкой. Несколько парт послушно подлетели к центру кабинета и образовали круг. Ребята обустроились, достав свои сумки, доверху набитыми учебниками.

Помимо двух девочек с Когтеврана и Малфоя, в группу входили Холли Бернсфельд (слизеринка с неплохим талантом к защите), Майкл Кокс (пуффендуец, который блестяще справился с СОВ, но с тех пор он потерял свой энтузиазм) и Эллен Бекльби (гриффиндорка, которая, казалось, до сих пор была слепо влюблена в Гарри).

Они приступили к работе над защитными чарами, а Гарри направился в свой кабинет, оставив их наедине друг с другом. Он устроился за своим столом, чтобы прочитать свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» за чашкой чая, рассеянно слушая время от времени, о чем студенты разговаривают внизу. Он почти дочитал газету, как его внимание привлек отрывок их разговора.

— В любом случае, ты столько времени проводишь с ним?

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, чтобы увеличить заклинанием громкость их голосов. Этому заклинанию он научился у Невилла, который проводил уроки в огромных теплицах, иногда с очень громкими растениями.

— Ему пришлось оказать мне дополнительную помощь, — ответил Малфой, — В Дурмстранге нас не учат защите должным образом, и первые две недели, что я был здесь, я был потерян. Предложение помочь ему с проверкой домашних работ — меньшее, что я мог сделать, в благодарность за дополнительные уроки.

— Так это не имеет ничего общего с попыткой залезть к нему в штаны? — студенты захихикали, — Да ладно тебе, Абраксас, то, как ты смотришь на него — это очевидно. У тебя практически слюни текут, когда он заходит в класс.

— А у кого не текут слюни на него? — добавила Эллен, хихикая.

— По крайней мере, у тебя есть шанс, в отличии от бедной Эллен.

— Почему вы думаете, что у меня есть шанс? — спросил Малфой и Гарри заметил серьезность в его голосе, хотя он сомневался, что другие студенты знают его настолько же хорошо.

— Ну, он же гей, не так ли? И ты тоже.

— Ой, смотрите, он покраснел! — сказала одна из девушек, — Это так мило.

— Извините, — ответил Малфой. Похоже, он усмехнулся, — Там, где я был раньше, так не было принято. Я все еще привыкаю.

— В любом случае, ты не первый ученик, который пытается узнать профессора Поттера получше. Я полагаю, половина девочек в школе думали об этом в тот или иной момент, да и многие мальчики тоже.

— А много в Хогвартсе студентов геев? — словно невзначай спросил Малфой. Гарри почувствовал укол вины за то, что даже через два месяца у Малфоя, похоже, не было друзей.

— Да. Довольно таки да. Многие из них тоже перевелись из других школ, как и ты. Все знают, что в Хогвартсе все относятся к ориентации хорошо.

— Я предполагаю, что если у кого-то есть акцент, то он гей.

— Эллен!

— Ну, я верю в это! Это не расизм и не гомофобия.

— Майкл тоже гей, — перебила ее Флора, — Ты знал?

— Ты такая тактичная, — впервые сказал что-то Майкл, с тех пор, как Гарри начал слушать их разговор.

— Просто подумала, что тебе стоит знать, — продолжила Флора фальшиво наивным голосом, — Ничего большего.

— Флора, — сказал Майкл довольно угрожающим тоном, пока остальные хихикали.

— Я, кстати, хотела спросить тебя кое о чем, — сказала Эллен, — Ты родственник Драко Малфоя, который погиб здесь во времена войны? 

На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Он был моим двоюродным братом, — ответил Малфой, — Хотя, вообще-то, троюродным.

— Ты знал его? — теперь голос Эллен казался немного взволнованным.

— Немного. Я был очень маленьким, когда он умер. Откуда вы о нем узнали?

— О, все знают эту историю, не так ли? Как его палочка позволила профессору Поттеру победить Волан-де-морта, и как он трагически погиб, выступив перед своими друзьями, чтобы защитить Гарри. Я имею в виду, профессора Поттера.

Гарри улыбнулся. Это не совсем правда, но он никогда не видел причин опровергнуть историю Гойла.

— В самом деле? — спросил Малфой, усмехаясь.

— Ты очень похож на него на тех колдографиях, которые я видела, — сказала Холли с подозрением. 

— Я не в первый раз слышу это, — уверенно ответил Малфой, как будто подозревал такой вопрос в любой момент учебы на протяжении года, — Ты же слышала ту старую шутку о чистокровных семьях и инцесте?

— Я думаю, у них просто одна ветвь генеалогического древа, — сказал Майкл и все засмеялись.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Малфой, тоже смеясь, — В любом случае, у меня есть вопрос о непроницаемых защитных чарах.

И разговор быстро вернулся к урокам.

Через пятнадцать минут один из студентов постучал в дверь, и Гарри спустился вниз, чтобы помочь им поработать над созданием непробиваемых щитов. 

Малфой и Майкл объединились для работы в другом конце комнаты и, похоже, не нуждались в помощи. Малфой всегда хорошо защищался, и, похоже, он помог Майклу улучшить свою тактику. Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на них, прежде чем быстро вернуться в свой кабинет.

И уже через час все студенты были свободны.

Гарри смотрел, как они уходят, с большим уколом зависти, отмечая, что Малфой и Майкл идут вместе и разговаривают. 

Малфой даже не оглянулся.

***

Неделя пасхальных каникул была одной из самых долгих в жизни Гарри. Без обычного расписания занятий, которое могло бы занять его в течение дня, ему было невероятно скучно. К четвергу он запланировал уроки и задания на оставшуюся часть семестра. Из развлечений оставалось только чтение, но он никогда не был фанатом книг. В сороковой раз он задумался над тем, можно ли получить достойный мобильный сигнал в Хогвартсе. Он все равно хотел купить маггловский телефон.

Группа студентов проводила долгие часы в классе, но, вскоре, их стало скучно слушать, потому что ребята и правда говорили, в основном, только об учебе.

Он несколько раз насылал на кабинет оглушающее заклинание, после того, как случайно услышал отвратительные подробности студенческих связей в других кабинетах, и решил каждый вечер более тщательно подходить к вопросу о защите своей же территории.

Он ожидал, что всю неделю ему придется отбиваться от внимания Малфоя, но все сложилось как раз наоборот. 

На самом деле, казалось, что он избегал его, а каждый раз, когда Гарри видел его — Драко был с Майклом. 

Гарри даже начал пытаться застать Драко хоть где-нибудь. Он даже ел в большом зале до последнего, чего раньше никогда не делал за все годы преподавания.

Он вызвался на вечерние дежурства, чтобы у него была причина ходить по коридорам и наказывать студентов, которые были в коридорах после отбоя, но Малфоя так ни разу и не заставал после обеда.

Каждый раз, когда он видел, как Малфой и Майкл идут вместе, или стоят рядом и разговаривают, или смеются, он чувствовал, как внутри него горит ревность, на удивление до безумия сильная.

Он смотрел на них издалека и чувствовал себя виноватым — все это было неуместно с самого начала. Как бы он ни пытался поймать их на месте преступления, он никогда не видел, чтобы они касались друг друга или целовались, и уже к пятнице его любопытство просто убивало.

Во время утреннего сбора студентов в его кабинете он наблюдал, как Майкл смотрит на Малфоя, слишком хорошо читая его выражение лица. Майкл наклонился ближе и прошептал что-то Малфою на ухо, что заставило его улыбнуться и покраснеть, а Гарри пришлось отвернуться.

Когда студенты начали собираться на обед, Гарри решил спуститься к ним в класс.

— Мистер Малфой, пожалуйста, задержитесь на пару слов.

Малфой удивленно обернулся, а затем отмахнулся от остальных, пообещав сесть с ними за ужином. Майкл задержался в дверях на мгновение, но, наконец, ушел.

Гарри жестом указал на свой кабинет и проследовал за Малфоем, заперев за ними дверь заклинанием. 

Он подошел к своему столу и взял стопку пергаментов, которые Малфой проверил для него ранее.

— Да, профессор? — Малфой вежливо ему улыбнулся.

— Я сожалею о том дне, когда попросил тебя так меня называть, — сказал Гарри и закатил глаза. Он поднял стопку пергаментов, — Я хотел сказать, что впечатлен твоей работой над ними. Ты дал студентам очень хорошие советы и качественно все проверил.

— Благодарю, — на мгновение между ними воцарилась тишина, — Что-нибудь еще?

— Я, также, хотел спросить тебя, как ты поживаешь. Кажется, у тебя появились друзья.

— Полагаю, да. Не знаю, что будет на следующей неделе, но было приятно проводить с ними время.

— Кажется, вы с Майклом Коксом дружите, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

Брови Малфоя поднялись. 

— Да ну? Давай, Поттер, почему бы тебе просто не спросить о том, что ты действительно хочешь знать.

— Хорошо, — Гарри напрягся, — Что происходит между вами двумя?

— Намного меньше, чем ты мог себе представить, — Малфой прислонился к двери и улыбнулся.

— Скажи мне.

— Ревнуешь, Поттер?

Волна гнева окатила Гарри, сильнее, чем что-либо, что он чувствовал за долгое время. У него возникло невероятное желание схватить Малфоя и прижать его к двери, поцеловать его и сделать то, о чем он так мечтал в течение последнего месяца. Он сжал кулаки. Зачем он это делал?

— Ты завидуешь, — со своей привычной ухмылкой выдал Драко. 

Гарри почувствовал, как что-то внутри него сломалось. Он толкнул Малфоя назад к двери и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Скажи мне.

— Это не твое дело, не так ли? — взгляд Малфоя горел ни то страхом, ни то похотью. Эти две эмоции выглядели удивительно похожими.

— Я сделаю это своим делом, — Гарри наклонился ближе, но остановился в дюйме от губ Малфоя, — Он поцеловал тебя?

— Да, — прошептал Малфой, наклонившись вперед достаточно, чтобы коснуться губ Гарри и на секунду забыться в обжигающем поцелуе, — Но это совсем не то, что целовать тебя.

Гарри снова поцеловал его, провел рукой по бокам Малфоя и прижался к нему бедрами.

— Он касался тебя?

Малфой рвано вздохнул и вцепился в плечи Гарри.

— Чертов Мерлин, Поттер. Нет, не касался. Никто.

— Никто? — усмехнулся Гарри, уже чувствуя напряжение у него в брюках.

Малфой застонал ему в плечо, а затем снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я девственник во всех смыслах. Ты это хотел услышать?

Руки Гарри замерли. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Да. И не смей сейчас останавливаться. Ты дразнил меня уже несколько недель.

Гарри снова поцеловал его. Он должен был остановиться, он знал, что должен, но, черт возьми, он не хотел. В конце концов, они оба повзрослели.

С чего он взял, что Малфой дождется лета? У них может быть несколько недель, может быть, месяц, но что потом? Малфой найдет работу и начнет свою жизнь, а Гарри вернется в Хогвартс, вот все. Драко молод, и у него впереди годы, чтобы исследовать себя и развиваться, как это делал Гарри. Теперь Гарри искал отношений, но парни возраста Малфоя искали секса, завоевания. Хотел ли Гарри этого?

Малфой всхлипнул, и Гарри вообще перестал думать. Он упал на колени и, как можно быстрее, расстегнул его брюки.

Драко застонал, когда понял намерения Гарри. 

— О Боже.

Гарри часто фантазировал об этом моменте — он всегда представлял, что не будет торопиться, будет то дразнить, то отступать, доводя его до крайней точки оргазма и обратно раз за разом.

Но, они могли сделать это в следующий раз. Гарри был быстр, поддаваясь своему желанию и уже через несколько секунд Малфой кончил, шипя ругательствами. 

— Это было потрясающе. Подожди, ты проглотил? — щеки Малфоя вспыхнули.

— Конечно, — Гарри ухмыльнулся.

Малфой выглядел как человек, только что уверовавший в религию. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься заставлять меня ждать до июня, чтобы сделать это снова.

— Я не смогу заставить тебя ждать даже десять минут, — сказал Гарри, бросаясь к нему. 

Раздался резкий стук в дверь, и они оба переглянулись, прежде чем отскочить друг от друга. Малфой застегнул брюки, и Гарри жестом показал ему спрятаться за стол.

Он открыл на несколько дюймов дверь и выглянул. Студент с гриффиндора с нашивкой старосты ярко улыбнулся ему и протянул записку. 

— Добрый день, профессор. Это от директрисы. Она говорит, что это срочно.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Гарри, принимая лист пергамента. Он закрыл дверь и развернул его, — У меня встреча через пять минут.

— Мне просто повезло, — сказал Малфой и закусил нижнюю губу, — Так... это значит, что мы вместе?

Было уже слишком поздно говорить «нет». Гарри затянул его в поцелуй, медленный, жгучий и полный тоски. Боже, он хотел Малфоя больше, чем когда-либо раньше. 

— Мы должны быть осторожны. Если кто-нибудь узнает...

— Они не узнают. Я обещаю, — Малфой откинулся назад и Гарри начал целовать его шею. 

Гарри неохотно отстранился и поправил мантию.

— Что насчет Майкла?

— Я отошью его. Он такой пуффендуец, ты даже не представляешь, — Драко замолчал на мгновение и усмехнулся, — Хотя, должен сказать, что мне нравится, когда ты ревнуешь.

— Не нарывайся больше, — Гарри хлопнул его по заднице и открыл дверь.

— Спасибо, профессор, — подмигнув, сказал Малфой, когда он выходил из класса.

Гарри покачал головой, глядя ему вслед. Это точно принесет ему проблемы.

Гарри наложил запирающее заклинание на свой класс (теперь он делал это постоянно, с тех пор, как подслушал тот разговор) и направился в кабинет МакГонагалл. На вершине винтовой лестницы он постучал, и большие двери распахнулись.

МакГонагалл посмотрела на него поверх очков с серьезным выражением лица. 

— Вам лучше присесть, мистер Поттер. Мистер Малфой должен быть здесь в ближайшее время.

— Малфой? — Гарри почувствовал, как его внутренности неприятно скрутились. Конечно, она не могла узнать, что только что произошло между ними.

— Боюсь, его жизнь теперь станет немного сложнее.

Гарри рухнул на стул, когда в дверь снова постучали. Она открылась, и вошел Малфой.

— Это все, мистер Джонсон, — сказала МакГонагалл старосте, который привел Драко. Он кивнул и покинул кабинет директора, — Садитесь, мистер Малфой.

Драко устроился в кресле рядом с Гарри, он выглядел даже бледнее, чем обычно. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Гарри, на что тот просто пожал плечами.

— Тебя узнали, — коротко сказала МакГонагалл.

Внутри все замерло, и после Минерва протянула им газету. 

Заголовок гласил: _ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ ПУТЕШЕСТВЕННИК ВО ВРЕМЕНИ?_

Старая фотография, где Малфой, в окружении Крэбба и Гойла, ухмылялся, смотрела на них с первой страницы.

— Это заголовок завтрашней статьи. У меня есть хорошие друзья в «Пророке», которые любезно прислали мне это, чтобы мы успели подготовиться.

— Как они узнали? — спросил Малфой.

— Мы не уверены. Многие люди знают тебя, но не все из них учатся в Хогвартсе. Некоторые из наших студентов — дети репортеров. Возможно, кто-то из них упомянул тебя во время праздничных каникул, а их любопытные родители начали искать информацию.

— У них нет никаких доказательств.

— Кто-то в Мунго, по-видимому, рассказал все, что они знали о вашей ситуации. После этого были проверены официальные записи.

— Которые были изменены всего несколько недель назад, — сказал Малфой, откидываясь в кресло и потирая виски.

— Наряду с этим, был один свидетель, который запомнил, что сам профессор Поттер назвал вас по настоящей фамилии в первый же день. Так что, по стечению обстоятельств, всей информации оказалось достаточно, чтобы собрать историю воедино.

Малфой вздохнул. 

— Я полагаю, это должно было случиться рано или поздно.

— Мистер Малфой, вы понимаете, насколько сложной будет для вас жизнь в Хогвартсе после этого?

— Будет ли она легче где-либо еще? — возразил он, — У вас есть право запретить представителям СМИ входить на территорию школы, не так ли? Слухи и ажиотаж будут окружать меня несколько недель, а потом все снова забудут о моем существовании. К тому времени, как я сдам ТРИТОН, всё уже успокоится.

— Но, мистер Малфой...

— Я не уйду! — рявкнул он, возвращая ей первый лист газеты, — Вы не можете заставить меня уйти. Поттер, скажи, что у меня все хорошо, и как далеко я продвинулся в учебе!

— Расслабься, Малфой, — сказал Гарри, наблюдая за ними, — Я не думаю, что это то, что предлагает директор МакГоннагал. У меня довольно много опыта в этом. Кстати, отчасти благодаря тебе. Я знаю, каково это — когда в один момент ты знаменитость, а в другой — изгой. Я могу помочь тебе.

Челюсть Малфоя была плотно сжата, но взгляд полон эмоций.

— Именно, — сказала МакГонагалл, — На самом деле, я пригласила мистера Поттера сюда сегодня вечером, чтобы он помог вам подумать о дальнейших действиях. Вскоре я встречусь со старостами всех факультетов и предупрежу их о том, что вот-вот должно произойти. Я могу запретить репортерам посещать школу, но, честно говоря, я мало чем смогу помочь, влияя на студентов. Мой кабинет всегда открыт для вас, и я очень надеюсь, что вы будете держать меня в курсе ситуации, если возникнут какие-либо проблемы. На этом пока все.

***

Они молча пошли по коридору.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — Гарри нарушил тишину.

— Я буду в порядке, Поттер. Нет ничего хуже, чем последний год моей жизни. В любой день я могу рассказать нескольким сплетникам байку о маньяке-убийце, который держал мою семью в заложниках.

Гарри не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Ты прав. Могу я дать тебе совет?

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Найди своих друзей и расскажи им правду сегодня вечером. Не позволяй им узнать обо всем утром, — Гарри понизил голос до шепота. 

— Это твой совет? — Малфой выглядел смущенным.

— Если бы не Рон с Гермионой, я не уверен, что смог бы пережить даже первый год в Хогвартсе. Ты уже сталкивался с подобным и знаешь, насколько это может быть тяжело.

— Я не один, — сказал Малфой, пристально глядя на него.

Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Нет, конечно, нет, но я не это имел в виду. Ребята из учебной группы, твои ровесники, Драко. Позволь им помочь тебе. Тебе понадобится их помощь, чтобы подготовиться к ТРИТОН, как минимум.

— Ты прав, — сказал Малфой и хитро усмехнулся, — Полагаю, сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы попросить еще один минет?

— Не мог бы ты повторить это чуть громче? Не все студенты Хогвартса услышали тебя.

— Это отвлечет всех от новостей о том, что я вдруг воскрес.

— Ты невыносим, Малфой, — сказал Гарри и улыбнулся, когда они подошли к лестнице, ведущей в общежитие Слизерина, — Если тебе будет нужно поговорить, ты знаешь, как меня найти.

— А если я хочу не разговаривать с тобой? — Малфой подмигнул и начал спускаться в подземелья.

В этот вечер Гарри улыбался всю дорогу до своей комнаты.


	8. the one with rumors

— Гарри! — в тот же момент, как он вышел из камина, Гермиона набросилась на него с объятиями, стряхивая сажу с плеч, — Прости за это, Рон уже вторую неделю обещает почистить дымоход. Я так рада наконец тебя видеть!

— Спасибо за приглашение, — с улыбкой ответил он, проходя в гостиную, — Потрясающе выглядишь, Гермиона. Никто и не подумает, что ты родила второго ребенка несколько месяцев назад.

— Спасибо! Я все еще кормлю грудью, кстати, посмотри насколько он вырос.

Хьюго немного вырос. В последний раз, когда Гарри видел его, он был младенцем, который спал большую часть дня, а теперь он уже улыбался, смотрел по сторонам и протягивал к нему маленькие ручки. Гарри взял его на руки и был вознагражден беззубой улыбкой и хихиканьем.

— Ты уже совсем большой мальчик, только посмотри на себя! Гермиона, у него твои глаза. А где Роза?

— Спит, слава Мерлину. Она плохо спит в последние дни и это сводит меня с ума. Кстати, Рон скоро вернется из ресторана, он принесет нам обед. Я так давно мечтала о тайской кухне! Ты хорошо к ней относишься?

— Я отношусь хорошо ко всем блюдам, которых нет в меню Хогвартса.

— Как ты? Как у тебя дела? Ты выглядишь... необычайно счастливым.

— Я? — Гарри ухмыльнулся, — Неделя отпуска творит чудеса.

— Полагаю, после вчерашней статьи вся школа кипит сплетнями о Малфое?

— Большинство студентов вернутся только сегодня, и да, я уверен, что все будут говорить только о нем. В ближайшие несколько дней я не думаю, что смогу нормально провести уроки, так что, надеюсь, что через пару недель все поутихнет.

— Как Малфой со всем этим справляется?

Гарри покачал Хьюго, пытаясь заставить его снова улыбнуться. 

— Он жует кулаки. Это что-то значит?

— Наверное, голоден.

Он передал ребенка Гермионе, и она подняла рубашку, одним плавным движением прижав его к груди.

— Вау, теперь ты профессионал?

— А ты ожидал нелепое шоу? — она подмигнула, — Вернемся к Малфою, как он?

— Он в порядке. На самом деле, лучше, чем просто в порядке. Он... — Гарри вздохнул и поудобнее устроился на подушках дивана, — Мне нужно кое о чем тебе рассказать.

— И это не понравится Рону, да? — ее глаза подозрительно сощурились. 

— Да уж, — он неуверенно посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.

Между ними повисла пауза, и ее рот приоткрылся. 

— Ты имеешь ввиду тебя и Малфоя? — Гарри кивнул, пока Гермиона задумчиво на него смотрела, — Гарри, он студент!

— Я знаю, знаю. Я не могу этого объяснить. Это просто случилось.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «это просто случилось»? Как так случилось, что у тебя роман со студентом?

— Почему ты сразу думаешь, что мы занимаемся сексом?

— Привет, — она помахала рукой перед его лицом, — Мы говорим о тебе.

— Дело не зашло так далеко, как ты представила.

— Значит, ты умудряешься проявлять нехарактерную сдержанность, — она покачала головой, — Гарри, ему семнадцать!

— Да, но я не могу думать о нем так. Ты знаешь, через что он прошел за последний год, буквально полгода назад его родители еще были в плену у Волдеморта. Он все тот же Малфой, но он вырос и... Я никогда не чувствовал чего-то и близко похожего на это. Я все время думаю о нем. Боже, я так много говорю? — он потер лицо руками.

— Ты прав, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, — Рон возненавидит это. Надеюсь, ты будешь осторожен.

— Мы оба осторожны. Он сдаст ТРИТОН в июне, и тогда нам не придется прятаться.

— На самом деле, не могу сказать, что я удивлена. Между тобой и Малфоем всегда что-то было, — она замолчала на мгновение и посмотрела на Хьюго, который уже почти засыпал, — Но я имела в виду не это. Он молод, и он попал в этот новый мир, где все по-другому. Ты уверен, что Драко не цепляется за тебя, просто потому что ты — единственный, кто ему близок? Он закончит школу и что будет потом?

— Я не знаю, — Гарри уставился на свои руки, — Единственное, в чем я сейчас уверен, так это то, что я забочусь о нем и хочу его. И он тоже хочет меня.

— О, Гарри. Ты уже влюбился в него, не так ли?

Дверь открылась, и они оба повернулись. В гостиную вошел Рон с бумажными пакетами с едой в руках.

— Гарри!

После этого они не говорили о Малфое, хотя каждый раз, когда Гарри смотрел на Гермиону, она грустно улыбалась ему.

***

Гарри не виделся с Малфоем вплоть до ужина в понедельник вечером. Он пришел в Большой зал, отмечая, что все студенты переговариваются и смотрят то на Драко, то на Гарри. Также, он отметил, что Малфой сидит в окружении его учебной группы. 

Гарри улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что его окружают друзья.

На следующее утро школа просто взрывалась от волнения. Когда занятия возобновились, Гарри провел весь день, угрожая арестами. Он даже планировал, что его уроки пройдут только в практической части, ожидая, что это отвлечет студентов от обсуждения сплетен.

К слову, ни черта у него не вышло, и с последнего урока он отпустил всех значительно раньше. 

— Кажется, он хорошо справляется с этим, — сказал Невилл, подсев на стул рядом с Гарри во время обеда. Он еще раз осмотрел всех учеников, — Хотя, я не уверен насчет тебя.

— Прости?

— Ты глаз от него не отводил уже двадцать минут, мог бы быть и чуть менее очевидным.

— Я пытался последовать твоему совету, — тихо сказал Гарри, — Правда пытался.

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь никому говорить, но будь осторожен. Мне не хотелось бы видеть, как ты теряешь свою карьеру из-за него.

— Неужели я похож на идиота, который будет трещать об этом на каждом углу?

— Да, — ответил Невилл и улыбнулся, — Но мы все такие, когда влюблены.

***

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда мягкий звук разбудил Гарри от довольно приятного сна. Очевидно, он оставил включенным свет — в комнате было довольно светло.

Он повернул голову и увидел, что свет исходит от серебристо-белой совы, сидящей на его тумбочке. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы подорваться с кровати и подойти ближе к патронусу.

— Мне нужно поговорить, — раздался мягкий голос Малфоя, — Я на лестнице внизу. 

— Впечатляет, — прошептал Гарри. Он не обучал Драко этому заклинанию, должно быть, он выучил его самостоятельно, — Хорошо, я иду, — сказал Гарри, когда сова требовательно склонила голову.

Сова Малфоя исчезла, и в комнате снова стало темно. Гарри взял палочку с тумбочки и зажег лампу, а затем поднял с пола помятый джемпер, чтобы натянуть его поверх пижамы. Он открыл ящик, вытащил свою мантию-невидимку и направился к двери.

Малфой ждал у дверей башни факультета. Гарри встретил его, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что коридор пуст, и протянул Малфою мантию. После секунды замешательства и шокированного взгляда Драко, он обернул вокруг себя мантию и исчез, бесшумно следуя за Гарри в его комнату. 

Малфой стянул мантию, когда дверь закрылась, и повернулся с усмешкой.

— Я часто слышал, что она у тебя есть.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — кивнув и зевая, сказал Гарри, а Малфой внезапно засмущался.

— Я никогда раньше не был в комнатах преподавателей. У тебя есть собственная ванная? 

— Хочешь тур? — Гарри обвел рукой маленькую комнату, — Кровать, стол, стул, туалет. Вот и все.

Взгляд Малфоя задержался на кровати. 

— Не возражаешь, если я присяду?

Он пожал плечами, и Малфой подошел к кровати. Гарри помедлил секунду, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним. 

— Ну, как поживаешь?

— Я в порядке, правда. Странно быть в центре внимания после двух месяцев игнорирования, но, в остальном, все нормально.

— Кто-нибудь доставил тебе неприятности?

— Не совсем, — он покачал головой, — В большинстве своем, все просто хотят на меня посмотреть. Это немного нервирует.

— Понимаю, — Гарри криво улыбнулся, — Но ты к этому привыкнешь.

Малфой посмотрел на него в ответ. 

— На самом деле я солгал. Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы поговорить.

— Я знаю. — Гарри наклонился к нему, Малфой встретил его на полпути, и поцелуй был даже лучше, чем прежде. Он притянул Малфоя ближе, обнял его, и это ощущалось настолько ослепительно правильно, что по телу пробежали мурашки.

Так что, если Гарри за это уволят? Может быть, пора двигаться дальше. Найти новую работу, из-за которой он не будет заперт в замке большую часть жизни. Они с Малфоем могли бы встречаться как следует, без всех этих расстояний и скрытности. Возможно, у них получилось бы создать настоящие отношения. 

Малфой застонал и откинулся на кровать, увлекая Гарри за собой. 

— Я думал об этом несколько дней, — сказал Драко, когда его губы переместились на шею, — В последнее время я даже не дрочил как следует — слишком много людей за мной следят.

— Вот для чего нужны заглушающие заклинания вокруг твоей кровати, — прошептал Гарри. Боже, изгиб шеи Малфоя был таким идеальным.

— Я не могу проводить целые дни в постели, — ответил Малфой и у него сбилось дыхание, когда язык Гарри коснулся мочки его уха. 

Малфой нащупал талию Гарри. Его рука соскользнула к животу и резко спустилась ниже под ткань штанов. Гарри почувствовал, как холодные пальцы обхватили его член, который в мгновение стал твёрдым. 

— Вау.

— Это комплимент? — Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Я никогда раньше никого не касался. Это странно.

— Тогда, может быть, это не комплимент.

— Могу я увидеть? — неуверенно прошептал Малфой.

— Можешь делать все, что хочешь. Я весь твой.

Малфой вытащил руку и Гарри поспешно стянул пижамные штаны, после чего и футболка со свитером полетели на пол. Он поудобнее устроился на кровати, полностью обнаженный, и улыбнулся. 

— Что угодно для тебя. 

Даже в тусклом свете он увидел, как взгляд Малфоя потемнел.

Он медленно приблизился и начал рукой поглаживать его. 

— Ты знаешь, что я всегда хотел попробовать?

— Что?

— Это. 

Малфой резко наклонился и лизнул головку.

Гарри подавил желание захныкать.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Ты ужасно нетерпелив для учителя, — он снова лизнул, и Гарри застонал.

Он приподнялся на локтях и смотрел, как Малфой обхватил головку губами. Было что-то невероятно эротичное в том, что Малфой никогда не делал этого раньше, что он впервые сосет, и перед ним был Гарри.

— Боже, это потрясающе, — прошептал он, когда Малфой продолжил, — Ты сейчас выглядишь так потрясающе, ты даже не представляешь.

Это не был лучший минет в его жизни, но это не имело значения. Гарри сносило голову от одной только мысли, что он сейчас с Малфоем, а то, что он у него первый — было способно довести до оргазма.  
У него еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы показать Малфою то, как ему нравится.

Драко быстро двигал головой, издавая пошлые звуки, и вид собственного члена, исчезающего в его рту, сводил с ума. Так горячо, нежно и влажно, святой Мерлин. 

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как Гарри последний раз занимался сексом. 

Это определенно был один из недостатков работы в Хогвартсе. Если, конечно, кто-то полностью не нарушал правила и не затаскивал студентов ночью в свою комнату ради секса. 

Это было так, так неправильно, но так хорошо.

Малфой обхватил одной рукой основание члена Гарри и яростно облизывал головку. Они поговорят об этом позже, но, пока, этого было достаточно, и Гарри был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, очень, очень близок.

— Я сейчас... о, черт, — все, что он успел сказать. Малфой не отстранился, а Гарри не мог сказать и слова от накатывающего оргазма. Ему нравилось ощущение его губ во время оргазма, интимность такого момента потрясала. 

Когда Гарри кончил, Малфой замер, а потом отстранился со странным выражением лица.

— Просто прижми это к задней части рта и проглоти, прежде чем почувствуешь вкус.

— Слишком поздно, — Малфой сглотнул и скривился.

— Это немного странно, но к этому привыкаешь, — Гарри усмехнулся, — Тебе это даже начнёт нравиться. Ну, или это нравится только мне.

Малфой улыбнулся. 

— Это было приятнее, чем я ожидал.

— Хорошо. Я надеялся, что ты захочешь повторить это снова, — Гарри протянул руку, — Иди ко мне. 

Малфой забрался выше и лег на грудь Гарри, обнимая его за талию одной рукой. Он все еще был полностью одет и, на удивление Гарри, был тяжелее, чем выглядел, но ему это нравилось. Гарри провел рукой между их телами и уверенно залез к нему под штаны. 

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с этим? —спросил он, поглаживая член Малфоя.

Малфой перекатился на спину, перетягивая Гарри над собой. 

— Вообще-то, это мило. 

Гарри снова поцеловал его и продолжил гладить, пока Малфой не застонал, запуская свои пальцы в его волосы. 

— Скажи мне, как тебе нравится, — прошептал Гарри, — Что ты делаешь сам с собой? 

— Быстрее, — ответил Малфой. Его глаза были закрыты, чёлка спадала на лицо, и он, казалось, почти светился в тусклом свете.

Гарри лёг рядом с ним и оперся на локоть. Его рука двигалась быстро, и, время от времени, он снова затягивал Драко в поцелуи.

— Как это?

— Да, да, черт возьми, — и, в следующую секунду он кончил в руку Гарри.

Гарри пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы удержаться от комментариев о том, как быстро это произошло. Когда-то он тоже был таким молодым и несдержанным, но это все равно было немного забавно.

— Извини, — наконец сказал Малфой, открывая глаза.

— Тебе не о чем сожалеть, — ответил Гарри, убрав руку. Он слизывал с нее сперму, пока Малфой наблюдал за ним, и усмехнулся, увидев очарование на его лице.

— Тебе это действительно нравится? 

Гарри прижался к нему, положив голову на плечо. 

— В основном, мне нравится эта идея, — он вздохнул, блаженно улыбаясь, — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался до утра, но тебе нужно вернуться в свою гостиную.

Малфой обнял Гарри за плечи, и его снова поразило то, насколько это удивительно правильно ощущалось. 

Он подавил вспышку страха, отодвинув все мысли в сторону, чтобы побеспокоиться об этом позже. Не сейчас. Прямо сейчас ему было хорошо. 

Два часа спустя он разбудил Малфоя и отправил его обратно в спальню с мантией-невидимкой.

— Пользуйся ей, когда захочешь, — сказал он, — На какое-то время твоя жизнь станет сумасшедшей, но если кто-то узнает об этом, то все станет еще безумнее.

— Еще два месяца, — зевнув, сказал Малфой и поцеловал его, прежде чем скрыться под мантией.


	9. the one with growing up

Во вторник в замке все еще царил хаос, так что, когда к нему на урок пришли семикурсники, Гарри не знал, чего ожидать.

Малфой зашел вместе с Флорой и Майклом, которые тут же сели по обе стороны от него и вовлекли в разговор, чтобы никто другой даже не пытался их отвлечь. Гарри улыбнулся, радуясь, что новые друзья Малфоя, все таки, остались с ним. Он хотел спросить Драко, как все прошло, когда он им все рассказал, но пока он не мог этого сделать. 

Большинство учеников озирались на Малфоя и шептались со своими соседями, и Гарри потребовалась целая минута, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Мы почти закончили учебный план ТРИТОН, и через несколько недель мы сосредоточимся на доработке перед экзаменом. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас подготовил к следующей неделе список из десяти заклинаний и тем, которые вы считаете своими самыми слабыми сторонами, и, дальше, мы будем подготавливать каждого из вас к экзамену. Да, Алекса?

— Мне было интересно, можем ли мы, — девушка замолчала, немного смущаясь, но ее подруги подтолкнули ее локтями, — Профессор Поттер, раньше вы всегда давали нам свободный день, когда мы могли задать вам вопросы о той битве против Волдеморта. Некоторые из нас подумали, и мы хотели попросить вас снова устроить это, но с Драко Малфоем.

Драко резко повернулся и напрягся, а Гарри спокойно выдохнул, чтобы не сорваться.

— Я уверен, что мистер Малфой устал от вопросов.

— Вообще-то, я не возражаю, — на удивление сказал Драко, и все снова повернулись к нему, — Если это поможет, и внимание ко мне утихнет, то я с радостью отвечу на вопросы.

Гарри оглядел класс еще раз, но уже было ясно, что он потерял их внимание. Студенты поворачивались к Малфою и возбужденно перешептывались между собой. Гарри пожал плечами, сел за пустой стол и указал на Малфоя. 

— Хорошо, тогда они все твои.

Все ученики почти одновременно подняли руки. На мгновение Малфой выглядел сбитым с толку, прежде чем, наконец, указал на парня из Когтеврана, сидящего рядом с ним.

— Как ты путешествовал во времени? — спросил он, — Это было заклинание, несчастный случай или что-то еще? — после его предположений в классе повисла гробовая тишина.

— Я понятия не имею, что случилось, если честно. Я держался за профессора Поттера в выручай-комнате, соскользнул и упал в пламя, а в следующий момент я уже был на полу, а огонь исчез. Я выбежал в коридор и все вокруг было слишком тихо для ночи, где волшебники бились насмерть. Я побежал в большой зал, но там не было и следов войны, только обедающие студенты, — он замолчал и покачал головой, — Я думал, что сошел с ума.

— Если бы ты мог вернуться в свое время, то ты бы уже сделал это?

— Ты в своем уме? — возразил Драко, — Наверняка вы уже слышали достаточно историй от профессора Поттера, чтобы понять, что те годы были адом. Я бы ни за что на свете туда не вернулся. Чем я дальше от туда — тем лучше. 

Следующий час Малфой отвечал на вопросы. Студенты спрашивали обо всем, от того, что он думает о будущем, в котором оказался, до подробностей о безумии Волдеморта и роли семьи Малфоя в войне. Гарри обнаружил, что ему тоже интересно слушать ответы Драко, потому что о некоторых вопросах он и не задумывался, а некоторые не осмеливался озвучить ему лично. 

— У тебя все еще есть Темная Метка? — спросила одна девушка, и Гарри понял, что, хотя он видел член Малфоя дважды, он ни разу не видел его без рубашки.

— Нет, ее больше нет, — быстро сказал Малфой и перешел к следующему вопросу, хотя его рука еле заметно дернулась.

— Профессор Поттер все время знал, что это ты? — спросил парень с Пуффендуя, и несколько студентов засмеялись.

Гарри ожидал саркастичного комментария, но, к его удивлению, Малфой улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Он приехал навестить меня в больнице и был тем, кто вдохновил меня вернуться в Хогвартс. И он поддерживал меня на каждом этапе, с тех пор, как я здесь появился. Я на два года отставал по защите и он долгое время помогал мне все освоить дополнительно.

Драко не смотрел на Гарри, но большинство студентов смотрели. Гарри улыбнулся и на мгновение перевел взгляд на свои руки.

— Странно ли быть семнадцатилетним, когда все, кого ты знал в прошлом, кто были твоими ровесниками, теперь значительно старше? — спросил Майкл.

— Поначалу да, — ответил он, — Но то, что я испытал в течение последних двух лет, было намного более ужасным, чем любой из вас мог бы представить. Никто не знает, на что это было похоже, кроме тех, кто переживал то время, — он посмотрел на Гарри, — Так что я совсем не чувствую, что мне все еще семнадцать.

Майкл отвернулся, и несколько учеников в комнате обменялись взглядами.

— Неужели это не странно, что профессора в школе были людьми с твоего курса? — спросил другой парень. 

Малфой все еще смотрел на Гарри так пристально, что Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Он посмотрел вниз и стал перебирать край своей мантии. 

— Страннее, чем ты можешь представить, — ответил Малфой, — Но, также, интересно увидеть, как они все выросли.

Несколько студентов хихикнули, и Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Гарри и поднялась пара рук, но он проигнорировал их, — Хорошо, тогда тема закрыта. Я жду списки с заклинаниями в четверг. Класс, свободны.

Друзья Малфоя угрожающе посмотрели в глаза горстке студентов, которые пытались подойти к нему, и, наконец, все собрались и покинули кабинет.

— Мне сегодня нечего никому задать, — сказал Гарри, когда Малфой подошел к его столу, — Пасхальные каникулы только закончились. 

— Мы можем позаниматься завтра вечером?

Гарри посмотрел через плечо Малфоя и увидел в нескольких метрах от него Майкла, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. 

— Конечно. Если хочешь, приводи всю вашу учебную группу. 

Малфой пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

Еще два месяца, и тогда им больше не придется прятаться. Гарри не знал, как ему это удастся.

***

К облегчению Гарри, Малфой пришел в среду вечером вместе с учебной группой. В основном, они работали самостоятельно, время от времени прося Гарри о помощи, и, похоже, были серьезно сосредоточены на подготовке. Малфой и Майкл больше не работали вместе и Драко держался от него подальше, чему первый был, очевидно, не очень рад.

Малфой не остался после занятий ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Студенты, казалось, потеряли к нему интерес после пары напряженных дней и, хотя в коридорах и в Большом зале на него все еще пристально смотрели, все начало возвращаться в норму гораздо быстрее, чем Гарри ожидал.

К пятнице Гарри почти паниковал из-за того, что Малфой с ним не общается. Он ожидал нескольких ночных свиданий после того, как одолжил Малфою мантию, но этого не произошло. Он не видел Малфоя за завтраком в субботу утром, а затем большую часть дня был занят походом со студентами в Хогсмид. 

Он пообедал с Невиллом и Пенелопой в «Трех Метлах», и, хотя он полностью избегал разговоров о Малфое, они оба продолжали спрашивать, хорошо ли Гарри себя чувствует.

Он не был в порядке на сто процентов, хотя никогда не признался бы в этом. Он понятия не имел, где находится Малфой, и с каждым днем становилось все очевиднее то, что с Драко его связывает не просто интрижка. 

Это злило, потому что он не мог об этом поговорить ни с Драко, ни с кем-либо еще. Все это казалось несправедливым и предвещало плохой конец.

К вечеру Гарри выпил снотворное зелье и лег спать, пытаясь не добить себя мыслями.

***

Стук в его дверь был таким слабым, что он чуть не прослушал его в дремоте и не отключился снова.

Гарри нащупал палочку и направил люмос на часы — четыре утра, серьезно? 

Он встал с кровати и подошел к двери, но, когда он ее открыл, он никого не увидел. Гарри уже хотел угрожать бросать проклятиями, чтобы студенты не баловались, но потом вспомнил, что отдал Драко свою мантию-невидимку. 

Он отступил, открыл дверь шире и почувствовал легкое прикосновение ткани к своей коже.

Как только дверь закрылась, Малфой стянул мантию и улыбнулся ему в тусклом свете палочки. 

— Привет.

— В четыре утра? Ты псих? — Гарри зевнул. 

— Я сказал всем, что провожу выходные в Лондоне в гостях у матери, — сказал Драко и повесил мантию на стул, — Я решил вернуться пораньше, чтобы прокрасться к тебе. Никто не хватится меня до завтрашнего вечера, так что... — он подошел к Гарри и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, — Ты всегда спишь без рубашки?

Гарри щелкнул волшебной палочкой по кровати, и она растянулась почти вдвое в ширину, теперь занимая половину маленькой комнаты. 

— Мы можем обсудить это утром, — он снова забрался в кровать и устроился под одеялом, все еще в полусонном бреду, несмотря на появление Малфоя.

Драко разделся до штанов и скользнул под одеяло рядом с ним. Его руки были холодными и Гарри позволил ему поцеловать себя, прежде чем прижался к его плечу.

— У нас будет завтра весь день. А сейчас спи. Пожалуйста.

Он услышал, как Малфой вздохнул рядом и тут же задремал.

***

Гарри зевнул и открыл глаза. Дневной свет проникал через маленькое окно комнаты и лучом попадал прямо на голую грудь Драко.

Он перекатился на бок, наблюдая, как Малфой спит, как медленно поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, он заметил едва отросшую щетину на его подбородке и завис, слушая тихое дыхание. 

Взгляд Гарри скользнул вниз к его груди, бледным соскам и нескольким длинным шрамам, растянувшихся по коже.

Гарри нервно сглотнул, охваченный необъяснимым порывом провести языком по каждому из них. Он подумал, что Драко не возражал бы от пробуждения таким образом.

Малфой перевернулся на бок. Его левая рука немного потянулась к Гарри, и затем он увидел это — выцветшие линии, оставшиеся от темной метки. Он понял, что Драко солгал в классе. 

Гарри провел пять лет, преследуя бывших пожирателей смерти и видел много поблекших меток, но было странно столкнуться с тем фактом, что человек, в которого он влюблялся — а, честно говоря, он влюблялся в Малфоя, и это было глупо отрицать — был одним из них. 

За последние несколько месяцев между ними многое изменилось. Малфой стал совершенно другим человеком, Гарри не мог его и близко сравнить с тем, кого он помнил со школы. 

— Она тебя волнует?

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя и увидел, что он уже проснулся. Он покачал головой, а Драко тяжело вздохнул. 

— Зато меня беспокоит. Возможно, потому что история случилась не так уж и давно для меня, — он замолчал на мгновение, — Ты не знаешь, она когда-нибудь исчезнет? 

— Никто не знает, — Гарри пожал плечами, — Кажется, со временем они светлеют, но нет, я не думаю, что она полностью пропадет.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы эта часть моей жизни исчезла, — Драко уставился в потолок, — Как будто этого никогда не было, понимаешь? 

— В этом поможет прыжок на десять лет в будущее, попробуй как-нибудь.

— Но она никогда не исчезнет полностью. Может, мне стоит сменить имя. Стать кем-то другим. Я мог бы начать все сначала.

— И перестань быть Малфоем? — Гарри ухмыльнулся, — Не могу представить.

Малфой улыбнулся. 

— Полагаю, ты прав. Во всяком случае, сколько времени?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Гарри. Он потянулся и сел, — Хочешь принять душ?

— Эм, хорошо. Мне он нужен?

— Расслабься, ты прекрасно пахнешь. Я имел ввиду принять его вместе, — Гарри подмигнул ему и засмеялся, когда Малфой чуть ли не пулей выскочил из постели.

***

Они едва выбрались из душа, не разрывая поцелуй. Когда они наконец оказались на кровати, Гарри оседлал Малфоя и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал он, проводя пальцем по его груди, — Я хочу целовать каждый сантиметр тебя. 

— Тебе и правда так нравится все растягивать?

— Это называется прелюдией, и это не только для женщин. Вот увидишь.

— Я еще молод, знаешь ли. Мне не нужны прелюдии. Я могу кончать по четыре раза.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — Гарри наклонился и лизнул линию одного из шрамов на груди Малфоя, — Мне было интересно, остались ли они у тебя.

Драко наблюдал, как он проводил языком по каждому из них, словно пытаясь их залечить.

— Ты определенно оставил на мне свой след.

Гарри сделал паузу и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Мне жаль.

— Не надо. Это изменило меня к лучшему.

— Как? — Гарри провел языком по линии роста волос Драко под пупком.

— Мне... мне щекотно! Думаю, именно тогда я понял, что ты действительно способен к темной магии, что у тебя действительно есть шанс победить Темного Лорда. А Снейп, он... — Драко замолчал, когда губы Гарри приблизились к тазовым косточкам.

— Продолжай.

— Он сказал мне, что я должен сначала защитить себя, что я не могу полагаться на своего отца или предполагать исход войны.

— И ты решил мне поверить, не так ли?

— Нет. Но я перестал тебя недооценивать.


	10. the one where the truth comes out

— Это было, когда мы поехали в отпуск в Грецию сразу после третьего курса, — Малфой сделал паузу, чтобы сунуть в рот еще одну виноградинку и оторвал от грозди еще три, — Мы провели три недели на Миконосе, и это было совершенно великолепно. Там есть волшебная деревня, и отец снял небольшой дом прямо у пляжа. 

— Прости меня, но мне сложно представить твою семью в отпуске на солнечном пляже, — Гарри собрал остатки импровизированного пикника, расстеленным на одеяле, укрывавшем кровать. Когда он отправил записку, в которой велел домашним эльфам прислать достаточно еды для двоих, потому что он был очень голоден, они превзошли самих себя.

— Это был последний раз, когда мы вместе занимались чем-нибудь веселым, уверяю тебя. В любом случае, мама наложила на меня дюжину солнцезащитных чар, и я наконец-то смог  
искупаться. Море было невероятно синим, боже. Ты был когда-нибудь в таком месте?

— Нет, я никогда не видел море, — с грустью сказал Гарри. Он почти нигде не был, и это точно нужно исправить.

— Я шел к воде и увидел мужчину, который как раз выходил. Он был в хорошей форме, совершенно великолепен и чертовски блестел на солнце. На нем были эти крошечные белые плавки, — он сделал паузу, чтобы улыбнуться Гарри и съесть еще одну виноградину, — Я остановился, как вкопанный, и просто пялился на него. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я никогда не видел никого настолько великолепного за всю свою жизнь. И когда он проходил мимо, он увидел, что я смотрю, и подмигнул мне. Он сказал что-то по-гречески или по-итальянски, понятия не имею, что это было, но звучал он потрясающе.

— Эта история, наконец, становится интересной, — сказал Гарри с ухмылкой, — Продолжай.

— Прямо там, на пляже, в окружении людей, с этим мокрым и мускулистым парнем, и... ну, он посмотрел на стояк у меня в штанах, ухмыльнулся и сказал что-то еще, а затем пошел дальше. Я оттуда убежал так быстро, как только мог. 

— Это был тот раз, когда ты понял?

Малфой кивнул. 

— Я слышал, как мои ровесники уже обсуждали ведьм с журналов и девочек, но до этого момента я понятия не имел, о чем именно они говорят.

Гарри сорвал с грозди несколько виноградинок и скормил одну Малфою. 

— Ты видел его снова?

Драко покачал головой. 

— Но я начал замечать других парней, и наконец понял, что это нечто большее, чем просто странные ощущения. Я думал, что смогу забыть об этом, когда мы вернемся в Англию, но, конечно, начался чемпионат мира по квиддичу, а потом все те ужасные события начали происходить. Отец стал фанатично относиться к тому, что Пожиратели смерти снова придут к власти, отчитывал меня абсолютно за все, уж не знаю, понял ли он, но стало очевидно, что быть геем в семье Малфоев — это нечто невозможное. 

— Мне жаль.

— Не надо. Я всю злобу на тебя выплескивал, разве не помнишь?

— Я знаю. Четвертый год — полный отстой.

— Тогда я и представить себе не мог, что могу просто быть собой и все будет хорошо. Я не ожидал, что смогу пережить войну, да и не хотел, потому что какая жизнь меня бы ждала? Но теперь весь мир открыт, — он посмотрел на Гарри и улыбнулся, — Что бы ни случилось в тот день в выручай-комнате, я благодарен за это.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Гарри. Малфой подошел ближе и поцеловал его, а Гарри прижался и они упали на мягкие подушки. Он забыл, что значит видеть будущее, как открытую книгу, полную возможностей. Он не мог не завидовать Малфою, потому что не был уверен, что сможет это вернуть. Жизнь просто складывалась против его воли почти каждый раз.

И, конечно же, это означало, что их жизни могут развиваться по разным путям. Но Гарри пока не собирался об этом думать.

***

Следующие несколько недель были одними из самых счастливых в жизни Гарри. Малфой приходил к нему в комнату пару раз в неделю, чтобы отточить свои навыки минета, в чем он значительно преуспел, а после он проверял работы младших курсов и Гарри решительно не думал о будущем. 

Все, что он знал, это то, что их отношения закончатся, как только Драко сдаст ТРИТОН. До тех пор, Гарри хотел лишь наслаждаться тем временем, которое у них оставалось.

Они были предельно осторожны и все было хорошо, пока экзамены не начали приближаться с бешеной скоростью. Драко постоянно нервничал и старался как можно усерднее учить заклинания. Фактически, до экзаменов оставалось чуть меньше четырех недель, и Гарри мог только заставлять Драко улыбаться, проходя мимо в коридорах, потому что все остальное время он был занят в библиотеке. 

Именно поэтому, однажды вечером, он был застигнут врасплох, когда Драко затащил его в темную нишу дальнего коридора под мантией-невидимкой. 

— Тише, расслабься, — прошептал Малфой, и Гарри нащупал край мантии.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда встретился нос к носу с Драко, — Это... — он не смог договорить по причине того, что его заткнули поцелуем и прижали к каменной стене.

— Мне нужно попробовать тебя на вкус, — прошептал Малфой и упал на колени.

— О боже, ты... — Гарри ударился головой о камень, когда Драко стащил с него брюки. Он нащупал свою палочку и наложил на них заглушающее и предупреждающее заклинание, на случай, если кто-то будет проходить рядом, а затем рот Малфоя оказался вокруг его члена, и он не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Драко уже знал, как и что ему нравится, поэтому использовал нужное количество языка и достаточное давление, чтобы свести Гарри с ума.

— Черт, это потрясающе, — прошептал Гарри, — Так хорошо, ты даже не представляешь.

***

Спустя двадцать минут и один потрясающий оргазм, Гарри почувствовал легкое покалывание, и он посмотрел через плечо Малфоя: сработали чары приближения.

— Кто-то идет.

Они оба пытались исправить положение, пытаясь оставаться невидимыми под мантией, одновременно поправляя волосы и одежду. 

Из-за угла появилась группа студентов, и Гарри сообразил, что они идут прямо туда, где стояли они с Драко.

Они отходили от группы так медленно, как только могли. Студенты прошли через дверь в задней части коридора, болтая между собой. Гарри и Малфой улыбнулись друг другу, а затем услышали, как идет новая группа студентов.

— Какое-то собрание клуба, — сказал Гарри, — Не помню точно, что там у них, но мы не можем тут оставаться. 

Они медленно вышли в главный коридор, и, когда студенты скрылись из виду, Малфой стянул с них мантию.

— Мне все равно нужно встретиться со своей группой в библиотеке.

— Драко, вот ты где, — они оба повернулись и увидели Майкла Кокса, — Добрый вечер, профессор, — сказал он, подходя ближе. Его взгляд подозрительно сузился, метаясь между ними двумя. 

Гарри сообразил, что они оба подозрительно помятые. Он пригладил волосы и улыбнулся. 

— Оставлю вас наедине. 

— Я поищу тот учебник, который вы мне посоветовали, профессор, — сказал Малфой, и Гарри кивнул, — Еще раз спасибо.

Это было опасно, но так захватывающе.

***

В субботу с самого утра Гарри настигла большая бурая сова. Он проснулся достаточно рано, чтобы позавтракать в Большом зале, и уже сидел за преподавательским столом, слушая, как Невилл болтает о недавней партии эля. В этот момент она с суровым видом приземлилась на стол перед ним. Письмо, прикрепленное к ее лапе, выглядело довольно официально, и Гарри почувствовал легкую тревожность.

Он отвязал письмо, развернул его и вскочил на ноги. Он извинился перед Невиллом и вернулся в свою комнату так быстро, как только мог, пока его сердце норовило вырваться из груди. Оказавшись на своей кровати, он снова развернул свиток.

_«Уважаемый мистер Поттер,_

_Нам требуется Ваш комментарий по поводу следующей статьи, которая будет опубликована в воскресном утреннем выпуске. Пожалуйста, отправьте нам ответное письмо до восьми вечера сегодняшнего дня._

_С уважением, Матильда Рэкл,  
главный редактор газеты «Ежедневный пророк» ._

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить читать.

_**ЗАПРЕЩЕННАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА В ХОГВАРТСЕ** _

Источники в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс сообщают, что последние слухи, охватившие школу, заключаются в том, что Гарри Поттер, победитель Того, кого нельзя называть, десять лет назад, и, в настоящее время, являющийся преподавателем Защиты от Темных Искусств, имеет романтические отношения с учеником седьмого курса Драко Малфоем.

Наши читатели помнят, что мистер Малфой, который до недавнего времени считался мертвым, загадочным образом снова появился в школе несколько месяцев назад и с тех пор посещает ее в роли ученика. Мистер Малфой, которому все еще семнадцать лет, несмотря на то, что он родился в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом году, в этом семестре учился под особым вниманием мистера Гарри Поттера. 

Так же, как вы знаете, в школьное время эти двое были соперниками, но, согласно нашим источникам, в последние месяцы они очень сблизились.

«Это совершенно очевидно, — сообщает нам один студент, пожелавший остаться анонимным, — Они так смотрят друг на друга, что всем очевидно, они влюблены».

«Они проводят много времени вместе, — говорит нам другой студент, — Малфой провел ужасно много отработок у профессора Поттера, он возвращается в гостиную, выглядя довольно возбужденно, если вы понимаете, о чем я».

«Отношения ученика и учителя технически не являются незаконными, когда ученик достиг совершеннолетия, — сообщает Бартоломью Крэбпэлл, юридический консультант Ежедневного Пророка, — Но они считаются крайне неуместными из-за разницы во власти в отношениях. Ученик находится под контролем учителя, поэтому согласие на такие отношения довольно спорно».

Ранее, в Хогвартсе не было случаев неуместных отношений, кроме одного в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятом году. Профессор Элайза Гарденер была уволена, после того, как разоблачился ее скандальный роман со студентом седьмого курса Питером Гриффином. Они прожили тридцать один год в счастливом браке и, в настоящее время, проживают в Брайтоне. У них трое детей и двое внуков.

Авторы данной публикации считают, что неблагоразумные поступки мистера Поттера с учеником, даже с учетом чрезвычайных обстоятельств, свидетельствуют о вопиющем пренебрежении к элементарной порядочности. 

Мистер Поттер является образцом для подражания и представителем сообщества геев и лесбиянок, и такой неуместный роман с, явно запутавшимся в себе и во времени, мистером Малфоем, отнюдь не доказывает общественности то, что законы, принятые после войны, гарантирующие равенство для всех ведьм и волшебников, независимо от их сексуальной ориентации, были приняты не в лучших интересах нашего общества.

Когда Гарри Поттера попросили прокомментировать данную новость, он сказал… [ЗДЕСЬ БУДЕТ ВАШ ОТВЕТ]».

Гарри плюхнулся на кровать и громко застонал.


	11. the one with secrets

Время близилось к ужину, когда Драко постучал в дверь его кабинета, учитывая, что Гарри послал ему записку с совой о том, что им срочно нужно поговорить, целых пять часов назад. 

Гарри разрывался между желанием обнять его и проклясть на месте, пока Малфой снимал с себя мантию.

— Что такое не может подождать до завтра?

Гарри протянул ему свиток из газеты и наблюдал, как его брови исчезают под челкой, пока он читал статью.

— Чертов Мерлин, — наконец, сказал он, — Что ты собираешься им ответить?

— Я, конечно, буду это отрицать.

— Почему бы не сказать им, что мы взрослые, что все происходит по обоюдному согласию, и это не их долбанное дело? — Малфой сел в кресло рядом со столом Гарри и нахмурился. 

— И почему бы мне просто не подать заявление об отставке? Это будет концом моей педагогической карьеры.

— Разве это так плохо? Тебе все равно здесь плохо.

— Это совершенно не относится к делу!

— Так, значит, лучше продержаться здесь еще три недели, а потом уволиться? Или ты планируешь сюда вернуться после летних каникул? 

— Нет, конечно нет, — Гарри рухнул на стул и вздохнул, — Если я признаю, что у меня роман со студентом-мужчиной, то это только подтолкнет консерваторов начать вести более усердные попытки отменить антидискриминационные законы. Ты знаешь, что это за люди, Драко. Я не могу нести за это ответственность.

— Ты и не несешь ни за кого ответственность. Мы не сделали ничего плохого. Отрицание этого — лишь признание, что ты думаешь, что это неправильно.

— Мы оба скрывались в последние месяцы, так что, я полагаю, что мы оба думаем, что это немного неправильно. 

— Мы просто вели себя осторожно! Я никогда не думал, что мы делаем что-то не так. Кроме того, ты сказал мне, что мир изменился, что такие люди, как мы, теперь приняты. И сначала я не поверил в это, но потом сам увидел, как все здесь полностью принимают это.

— Хогвартс — это не весь мир.

— Знаешь, дело не только в Хогвартсе. Прошлой ночью я ночевал в доме Флоры и...

— Ты провел ночь с Флорой? — Брови Гарри взлетели.

— О, пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты... 

— Нет, нет конечно, — сказал Гарри, взмахнув рукой, — Просто она... Она же магглорожденная, не так ли?

— Да, ее родители магглы, но эти двое мужчин удочерили ее, когда она была младенцем, поэтому она понятия не имеет, какой у нее статус крови, — сказал Драко и замолчал, качая головой, — Ты можешь себе представить, что вообще не имеешь понятия о своей семье, или даже не знаешь, были ли твои родители волшебниками?

Гарри иронично посмотрел на него. 

— Вообще-то, я могу.

Малфой покраснел.

— Точно. В общем, ее родители вместе уже двадцать лет. У них есть дом и еще одна дочь, и они даже поженились несколько лет назад, в первый же день, когда магглы сделали брак легальным. Они показали мне фотографии.

— Какое это имеет отношение к нашей проблеме?

— Это все связано, — сказал Малфой, явно теряя терпение, — Пока я не встретил их, я не совсем понимал, что на самом деле я такой же, как все, что у меня может быть жизнь, как у всех. Что я заслуживаю счастья так же, как и любой другой человек, — он сделал паузу, — Я имею ввиду, черт возьми, что даже если магглы пришли к этому, то почему мы не можем? Почему мы не можем встать и сказать им, что заслуживаем быть счастливыми, и велеть всем отвалить, если им это не нравится?

Мозг Гарри все еще пытался осмыслить то, что Малфой охотно провел вечер с магглами. 

— Это всего три недели, а потом мы сможем быть вместе.

Малфой вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Мне было достаточно лжи и побегов на всю мою жизнь. Я не хочу притворяться, что между нами ничего нет до неясной даты где-то через три недели. Все все равно узнают, что мы лгали, поэтому в чем смысл?

Конечно, он был прав. Гарри потер кончиками пальцев виски. 

— Драко, — тихо начал он, боясь собственного вопроса, — Как ты видишь, что происходит между нами?

Малфой на мгновение завис.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Тебе семнадцать, Драко. Ты понятия не имеешь, что будешь делать через месяц, не говоря уже о нескольких годах.

— Я думал об этом, — он глубоко вздохнул, — Сегодня я перевел маму из Мунго в групповой дом. Знаешь, с тех пор у нее дела обстоят намного лучше. И я подумывал поехать в Грецию на некоторое время , обратно на остров, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Я искал информацию о нем сегодня и даже нашел небольшой домик.

— И что мы будем делать? — Гарри кивнул и попытался не обращать внимания на ноющее чувство в животе. 

— По сути, мы во всем разберемся. Я могу многое делать со своей жизнью, теперь, когда она у меня есть, — сказал он и замолчал на мгновение, — И я надеялся, что ты поедешь со мной. 

— Поехать с тобой в Грецию? — Гарри чуть не рассмеялся, — Я не могу просто сбежать.

— На лето, а не навсегда. У нас есть время, как минимум, до сентября, не так ли?

Гарри на мгновение посмотрел на него, прежде чем взглянуть на свои руки. У него были планы на лето: привести в порядок квартиру на площади Гриммо и, наконец, продать ее, ознакомиться с последними разработками в области защиты и немного переработать учебную программу четвертых курсов. Он еще не думал, как Малфой впишется во все это. Он просто не позволял себе верить, что их отношения продлятся долго. 

Он мог бросить все свои обязанности и поехать в Грецию на лето, но что потом? Что он будет делать в сентябре, когда начнется семестр и он вернется в Хогвартс, когда Малфой только начнет свою жизнь? Все закончится невероятно паршиво.

Он медленно выдохнул. 

— Я забочусь о тебе, Драко, правда.

— Но? — Голос Драко был мягким, и он не отводил взгляд.

— Ты просишь о многом, и мне нужно подумать. А пока я не хочу полностью разрушать свою карьеру. Нам не нужно лгать, мы можем просто... отказаться от комментариев. Как ты и сказал, это не их дело.

— Знаешь, это только заставит их надумать всякого еще больше.

Гарри сглотнул. 

— Вот почему мы не должны давать им повода для спекуляций.

Малфой отвернулся. 

— Я понял.

— Это не значит, что я хочу этого.

— Серьезно? — Малфой встал и поднял мантию-невидимку, — Я пришел сюда, чтобы пригласить тебя провести со мной лето, а вместо этого ты расстаешься со мной.

— О, черт возьми, — Гарри обошел стол и поцеловал его. Малфой поцеловал его с такой силой, что у Гарри закружилась голова. Через мгновение он прервал поцелуй и прижался лбом к щеке Драко, — Прошло всего три недели. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы понять, что я собираюсь делать, и я не хочу обрывать все связи, если этого можно избежать, — он снова посмотрел на него и увидел, что Малфой выглядит необычайно грустным, — Пожалуйста, подожди ради меня.

Руки Малфоя крепче обвились вокруг него, и он кивнул. 

— Я все равно буду занят подготовкой, полагаю. Что ты собираешься сказать Пророку?

— Что у меня нет комментариев по этому поводу, — он снова поцеловал его, — Только подумай о захватывающем сексе, который нас ждет, спустя три недели, пока мы будем порознь. 

— Трудно думать ни о чем, кроме этих гребаных экзаменов, нависших над моей головой. Шесть ТРИТОНОВ, серьезно? О чем я думал?

Гарри поцеловал Малфоя в шею, расстегивая его брюки. 

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе немного расслабиться? Наверное, это наш последний шанс на некоторое время.

— Только если я смогу вернуть услугу, — Малфой усмехнулся.

— Я рассчитываю на это.

Драко зарылся руками в волосы Гарри и вздохнул.

***

Минерва МакГонагалл уже выглядела разочарованной в тот момент, когда открылась дверь в ее кабинет. Она посмотрела на Гарри тяжелым взглядом, прежде чем указать на стул напротив ее стола.

— Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, — сказала она, когда Гарри сел.

— Я подумал, что лучше сказать это лично.

— Что именно сказать мне?

Гарри нахмурился. Он не был уверен, с чего начать. Он посмотрел на нее через несколько долгих секунд и ее глаза расширились.

— Хочешь сказать, что это правда? — она оперлась локтями на стол и потерла переносицу, — Это, безусловно, усложняет дело.

— Мне жаль.

— Тебе будет гораздо сильнее жаль, когда эта новость грянет на школу, — она покачала головой, — Я понимаю, что обстоятельства весьма необычны, и что у вас с мистером Малфоем, так сказать, сложная история, но я бы никогда не подумала, что ты, Гарри, сможешь сделать что-то, что навредит репутации Хогвартса. 

Под тяжестью ее разочарования Гарри снова почувствовал себя так, словно ему одиннадцать лет.

— Я знаю, директор, и мне очень жаль. Если вы хотите, чтобы я ушел в отставку, я сделаю это.

Она на мгновение посмотрела на него, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой. 

— Я не прошу вас об отставке, мистер Поттер. Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Но я буду настаивать на том, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили свои отношения с мистером Малфоем. Возможно, это не незаконно, но все же...

— Я знаю, что это неприемлемо. Как бы то ни было, я не ожидал, что это случится.

— И я ожидала от вас большего самообладания, когда дело касается ученика. 

— Я работаю учителем здесь почти шесть лет. Вы знаете, что это исключительная ситуация, и что я не смотрю на учеников так, — процедил Гарри, сильно сжав челюсти от обиды.

— Я знаю это, но публика нет. Я уверена, что мне не нужно указывать, как это будет выглядеть в свете.

— Минерва, я не прошу вас принять это, но я прошу вас понять. Я знаю, что не должен был этого допустить, но факт в том, что я смотрю на него и не вижу ученика. Я вижу Драко Малфоя, и годы, которые нас разделяют, тают. И он так сильно изменился, вы даже не представляете.

Она наклонилась вперед на своем стуле, изучая его лицо. 

— Ты любишь его?

— Я не знаю. Может быть, — Гарри уставился в пол, не в силах больше смотреть в ее пронзительные голубые глаза, — Но это не имеет значения. Мы договорились больше не встречаться до конца семестра.

— Пророк просил вас прокомментировать эту историю?

— Я сказал им, что у меня нет комментариев. Я не собираюсь лгать, но я не заинтересован в том, чтобы создавать проблемы больше, чем они уже есть.

— А мистер Малфой?

— Согласен со мной.

Она сняла очки и на мгновение осмотрела их, прежде чем снова надеть. Гарри давно понял, что это означает, что она думает. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец, — Школа официально откажется комментировать ситуацию, при условии, что вы и мистер Малфой не дадите никому повода для подозрений, пока он не сдаст экзамены и не перестанет быть вашим учеником. И я бы посоветовала вам хранить это в тайне еще немного после.

— Спасибо, Минерва, — он встал, чтобы уйти.

— Еще одна вещь, которую я хотела бы тебе сказать, на случай, если ситуация станет слишком неприятной. Поскольку ты преподаешь уже шестой год, ты имеешь право взять отпуск на год. Конечно, неоплачиваемый, но это может дать тебе немного пространства, если оно понадобится. 

— Я буду иметь это в виду, — Гарри кивнул.

***

Первый громовещатель Гарри получил уже утром. После чрезвычайно нервного ужина в Большом зале накануне вечером, он решил некоторое время есть в своей комнате, и поэтому завтракал чаем с тостами, когда сова постучалась в маленькое окно его комнаты.

Он вздрогнул при виде малинового конверта, привязанного к ее ноге, но взял его и посмотрел на сову. Конверт становился теплее в его руках, пока думал, что же делать. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и открыл его.

_ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР, ТЫ БОЛЬНОЙ И ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК! ПОЗОР ДЛЯ ВОЛШЕБНИКА! ТЕБЯ СЛЕДУЕТ НЕМЕДЛЕННО УВОЛИТЬ И ОТПРАВИТЬ В АЗКАБАН._

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и кричалка загорелась. Это будет чертовски долгий и отвратительный день.

Громовещатели продолжали приходить все утро, и ему удалось сжечь каждого из них, прежде чем они устроили сцену. Это было заклинание, которое он выучил, работая аврором и оно сразу пригодилось ему, как только он уволился. 

Удивительно, но его ученики оказались гораздо более заинтересованными в том факте, что он может уничтожать кричалки, не слушая их, чем в сплетнях о его личной жизни.

Однако, он все же получил свою долю хихиканья и пристальных взглядов. Группы студентов шептались, глядя на него, а затем усердно работали над своими заданиями, когда он подходил ближе. В общем, все оказалось не так плохо, как он ожидал. На его собственном пятом курсе было и похуже.

В этот день он вообще не видел Малфоя. Он избегал Большого зала и наиболее часто используемых коридоров, не желая давать студентам никаких дополнительных поводов шептаться и показывать на себя пальцем. Но ему хотелось увидеть его на мгновение, чтобы знать, что с ним все в порядке. Это было так невероятно несправедливо, что они не могут пережить это вместе.

Гарри сидел в своем кабинете, проверяя работы учеников, когда в дверь постучались. Искра надежды промелькнула в голове от мысли, что это мог бы быть Драко, но, когда дверь открылась, он увидел улыбающуюся Флору Уайтхолл.

— Могу я поговорить с вами, профессор?

— Конечно. Заходи, — если он и не мог видеть Малфоя, то разговор с одним из его друзей, безусловно, был хорошей заменой.

— Оглохни, — она взмахнула палочкой, как только закрыла за собой дверь, — Надеюсь, вы не возражаете. Я хотела бы поговорить с вами наедине, а запирать дверь в данное время, наверное, не стоит, — все еще улыбаясь, Флора села на кресло перед его столом. 

— Конечно. Спасибо. О чем ты хотела поговорить?

— Я просто хотела, чтобы вы знали, что это не я разговаривала с Пророком. Я бы никогда не стал так поступать с Драко или с вами, профессор.

— Ну, я определенно не думал, что это твоих рук дело, — искренне удивляясь, сказал Гарри. 

— Я знаю, как сильно он заботится о вас. Между прочим, с ним все в порядке. Мы так заняты подготовкой, что Драко почти не вылезает из библиотеки.

— Откуда ты, — Гарри нервно сглотнул, — Знаешь, что он заботится обо мне? 

Флора закусила губу, ей стало немного не по себе. 

— Ну, на самом деле он рассказал мне о вас двоих, — на удивленный взгляд Гарри она подняла руки, как будто думала, что он может ее проклясть, — Это не его вина! Я выудила это сама! На самом деле, с помощью немалого количества ликера. Я приглашала его к своей семье несколько раз, я уверена, что он рассказывал об этом.

Гарри кивнул и попытался игнорировать появляющееся волнение.

— Я пригласила его, потому что он казался таким потерянным. Я подумала, что это может помочь ему — встретиться с моими отцами, увидеть настоящую гей-семью, понимаете? И мои папы сразу полюбили его, он задавал им так много вопросов об их жизни, о женитьбе и усыновлении меня. И тогда я начала догадываться, что его беспокоят отношения с кем-то, поэтому я решила узнать правду, — она замолчала и закусила губу, — Честно говоря, я и раньше немного подозревала. Я имею в виду, что многие студенты влюблены в вас, но он единственный, на кого вы действительно смотрите, — Она приподняла брови, и Гарри почувствовал, как он краснеет.

— Неужели это так очевидно?

— Я полагаю, только для меня. Но, в любом случае, я поклялась ему, что никому не скажу и слова. И это правда, я никому ничего не говорила, а в стенах школы мы даже не обсуждали это. И если вы думаете, что это был Майкл, то это тоже невозможно. Он был разбит, когда увидел Драко сегодня. С ним что-то не так, но он никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного. Честно говоря, если вы найдете слово «Пуффендуй» в словаре, то найдете фотографию Майкла Кокса рядом. 

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Гарри, теперь улыбаясь, — Неважно, кто говорил с газетой, потому что дело сделано. Не знаю, сказал ли Драко тебе, но мы не собираемся видеться с ним до конца семестра, — он сделал паузу, — Как он, на самом деле?

— Крутой и собранный снаружи. В остальном, как и все остальные, нервничает из-за экзаменов. Хотя это немного безумно. На данный момент он, пожалуй, самый популярный парень в школе, и он принимает все спокойно, как должное. 

— Драко? Популярный?

— Ну, конечно. Во-первых, оказывается , что он не просто какой-то кузен Драко Малфоя, а сам Драко. Он выжил в войне и путешествовал во времени, а теперь ему удалось обратить твоё внимание на себя, — Флора покраснела, — Простите сэр, я не это имела в виду. 

Гарри подавил ухмылку. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, закончи то, что собиралась сказать. 

Она глубоко вздохнула. 

— Что ж, не секрет, что вас считают самым, так сказать, привлекательным профессором школы, — Гарри непонимающе уставился на неё, — О, пожалуйста, вы должны знать, что это правда. И вы всегда такой крутой и отстраненный, и, хотя и многие были влюбленные в вас, никто никогда не смотрел на вас так, как Драко. И вот, он вдруг просто падает с неба, и только ему удаётся получить ваше внимание. Он у нас местный герой. 

— Герой? — все, что смог сказать Гарри. 

— Ну, не такой, как вы, конечно. Но разве вы не заметили, что слизеринцы расхаживают по территории школы весь день? Можно подумать, они выиграли Кубок факультетов, они так гордятся. Я даже слышала, что они хотят повесить портрет Драко в их общих комнатах. 

По иронии судьбы, Малфой прошел через каждое из этих потенциальных бедствий и полюбил внимание больше, чем когда-либо, в то время, как опыт Гарри был совершенно другим.

— Вау! — все, что он мог придумать, чтобы сказать.

— Ну, я полагаю, это все, — с улыбкой сказала Флора, — Передать ему что-нибудь от вас? 

— Да. Скажи ему, что я скучаю по нему.

Флора кивнула, встала и сняла заклинание. 

— Мы все будем рады, когда эти экзамены останутся позади. 

— Конечно. Спасибо, Флора.

Она подмигнула ему, подняла рюкзак и ушла. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, все еще под впечатлением от такого разговора. Это был, пожалуй, самый странный диалог со студентом, который он когда-либо вел. За исключением, конечно, Драко. 

Однако он был рад, что у Драко есть хороший друг, на которого он мог опереться.

И, если подумать, у него он тоже появился.


	12. the one with exams

— Мне было интересно, когда ты придешь, — сказал Невилл, открывая дверь в свою комнату, — Выпьешь?

— Пожалуйста. Есть что-нибудь покрепче эля?

— Нет. Я держусь подальше от огневиски, как ты сам хорошо помнишь.

Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Я думал, ты забыл.

— Как я мог? Ты потрясающе целуешься, даже если ты не в моем вкусе, — он достал две бутылки из маленького холодильника в своей комнате и открыл их, — Я вижу, ты пережил последние дни довольно успешно.

— Хогвартс — неплохое место, чтобы спрятаться от всего дерьма, которое может происходить в мире, — Гарри сделал глоток и улыбнулся насмешливому взгляду Невилла, — В любом случае, на территории школы запрещена пресса, на самом деле, здесь есть только ученики и кричалки. А ученики, как правило, не хотят раздражать меня прямо перед экзаменами.

— Я буду иметь это в виду, если когда-нибудь попаду в ужасный скандал. Запланирую это прямо перед выпускными экзаменами.

Гарри вздохнул. 

— Неужели это так ужасно? Я не чувствую себя и каплю виноватым из-за этого.

— А как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Вообще-то, я разозлился. Это чертовски несправедливо, что мы с Драко не можем просто быть вместе. Ради бога, мы оба взрослые. И да, я его учитель, но он собирается сдавать выпускные экзамены, а это значит, что я, по сути, наставник для него на данный момент, абсолютно не имеющий над ним власти. И, конечно же, ясно, что он не обычный семикурсник, что мы на самом деле одного возраста, и… — он сделал паузу, чтобы допить эль, — Извини. Это просто расстраивает.

— Ты знаешь, как это бывает, Гарри. Гомофобы воображают, что ты склоняешь его над своим столом, и они, вероятно, думают, что ты это делаешь не в первый раз с учениками.

— Они бы думали иначе, если бы узнали, что я снизу?

— Слишком много информации, приятель, — Невилл закатил глаза, — Но ты же знаешь, как проходят сексуальные скандалы. Это не только секс-скандал среди геев, с участием одного из самых известных волшебников Англии, но и отношения между учителем и учеником. Многие люди злятся. Они недостаточно внимательно читают статью, чтобы заметить, что Малфой — взрослый человек. Они просто сочтут тебя педофилом.

— Многие из них и без того так думают о геях.

— Несколько, Гарри. Только несколько, а не многие.

— Я думаю, что каждый из тех нескольких сегодня прислал мне кричалку.

— И ты выжил. За тебя, Гарри, — Невилл поднял бутылку, и Гарри засмеялся.

Несколько минут они пили молча. Гарри всегда ценил, что он может молчать с Невиллом, они просто могли сидеть в тишене и думать о своем. Ему нужно больше таких друзей.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос? — наконец спросил Невилл. Гарри кивнул, и он достал еще две бутылки эля, прежде чем продолжить, — Между вами все серьезно? 

— Я думаю, что это могло быть. Трудно сказать, учитывая все эти обстоятельства.

— Я должен сказать, что в эти последние несколько месяцев ты был счастливее, чем за все время, что я тебя видел. С тех пор, как вы с Малфоем начали, что бы там ни было, ты буквально светишься изнутри, — он замолчал и сделал большой глоток из бутылки, — Ты фантастический учитель, Гарри, и я бы не хотел, чтобы школа потеряла тебя. Но если у тебя есть шанс быть счастливым с Малфоем, я надеюсь, ты им воспользуешься.

— Ты думаешь, мне следует покинуть Хогвартс?

— Это прекрасное место для жизни и работы, но оно не для всех. Особенно не для людей, которые прячутся от мира, — Он поднял глаза от бутылки и встретился взглядом с Гарри, — Люди всю жизнь прятались здесь, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Гарри осушил бутылку и рухнул на стул. 

— Я знаю. Полагаю, ты прав.

— У тебя будет лето, чтобы понять это, по крайней мере.

— На самом деле дольше. Я могу взять творческий отпуск.

Невилл пожал плечами. 

— Тогда тебе нечего терять.

Ничего, кроме своего сердца. Он давно не рисковал им.

***

Стук в дверь кабинета вывел его из мыслей. 

— Да?

— Доброе утро, профессор, — Флора ярко улыбнулась и подошла к нему, чтобы передать небольшой сложенный лист пергамента, — Это вам.

Он взял его и развернул, тут же улыбаясь почерку Драко.

— Спасибо.

— Вы не возражаете, если я покормлю болотных фонариков? Они выглядели немного взбудораженными.

Он моргнул. 

— Эмм, хорошо.

Флора вышла, закутавшись в мантию, и Гарри сел за свой стол, чтобы прочитать записку.

_«Гарри,_

_Флора сказала мне, что разговаривала с тобой и, после того, как она убедила меня не проклясть ее за это, она передала мне записку от тебя. Я полностью ей доверяю, чего бы это ни стоило. Она, также, сказала, что ты выглядишь совершенно несчастным, что, должен признаться, немного развеселило меня, так как я тоже._

_Моя голова уже кипит от разных фактов, чар и теорий, мне пришлось начать принимать ночью снотворное. Понятия не имею, почему я выбрал так много предметов, но если я их сдам, я, очевидно, буду квалифицирован практически для любой работы, которая мне понравится. Но сейчас я бы хотел провести с тобой несколько недель в тишине и не думать ни о чем._

_Я снял до сентября тот небольшой домик на берегу моря на Миконосе, в волшебной деревне, о которой я рассказывал. Надеюсь, ты присоединишься ко мне._

_Драко»_

Последний абзац выглядел потасканным, словно Драко переписывал слова несколько раз. Гарри провел по ним пальцем и улыбнулся.

Он задумался на мгновение, прежде чем достать чистый лист пергамента и написать ответное сообщение.

_«Драко,_

_Я совершенно несчастен. В любом случае, последние недели семестра почти всегда невыносимы, но, конечно, текущие обстоятельства только усугубляют все._

_Я часто думаю о тебе и о том пляже._

_С любовью,  
Гарри»_

Он сложил бумагу и выглянул в класс. Флора все еще стояла у клетки.

— Ты не могла бы передать это? — спросил он, протягивая ей записку.

— У-у-у, — протянула она и улыбнулась, — Конечно, профессор!

***

— Мы желаем студентам седьмого курса удачи на экзаменах ТРИТОН, — сказала МакГонагалл, улыбаясь рядам студентов, — Вы представляете самое лучшее в школе Хогвартс, и мы все гордимся вашими достижениями.

Студенты, которым не терпелось поесть и провести последний выходной день в подготовке, вежливо аплодировали. 

Гарри еще раз осмотрел слизеринский стол, но Малфоя нигде не было. Возможно, он спал, а может, пропускал завтрак, чтобы больше позаниматься.

Гарри уже выходил из Большого Зала, когда услышал свое имя. Он повернулся и увидел, что Флора машет ему рукой. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Могу я пройтись с вами? У меня есть вопрос, — это был код для записки от Драко .

— Конечно.

Она вывела его в большой двор, и он вздрогнул от яркого солнечного света. В последнее время Гарри редко бывал вне комнаты и кабинета.

— Это прекрасный день, не так ли? — она остановилась и огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, — Это вам.

Обычно она оставляла его одного, чтобы он их читал, но на этот раз она стояла там со слегка обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Он развернул записку.

_«Гарри,_

_Я уезжаю сегодня утром. Я еще не уверен, где остановлюсь, но ты всегда можешь отправить мне сову, если захочешь связаться. У меня каждый день экзамены, а в среду даже два за день. Мерлин, надеюсь я выживу к концу. Мне жаль, что я не попрощался лично._

_Драко»_

— Оу, — сказал Гарри, не сводя глаз с пергамента, — Я не ожидал, что он уйдет.

— Я тоже, — вздохнула Флора,— Я действительно немного зла на него. Я думаю, ему просто надоело это место, и он уехал под удобным предлогом.

— Я удивлен, что ты не поехала с ним.

— Мои папы сказали нет, — проворчала она, — Да и возвращаться домой бессмысленно, потому что мы не подключены к каминной сети. Я могла бы аппарировать, но... Мне лучше здесь, тем более, что все мои друзья уехали и никто не будет отвлекать меня от подготовки. Когда ты маглорожденный, готовиться к экзаменам по магии дома — это непросто.

— Я могу представить, — Гарри снова прочитал записку, гадая, куда мог поехать Малфой. ТРИТОНЫ проводились в Министерстве магии, так как это место было удобно всем: и комиссии, и ученикам. Многие студенты возвращались домой во время экзаменов, чтобы облегчить путешествие туда и обратно. Те, кто остались в Хогвартсе, должны были придерживаться строгого графика камина в кабинете директора.

— В любом случае, не злись на него. Драко очень нервничает, как и я, учитывая что я сдаю только четыре предмета. Я уверена, что к этому времени на следующей неделе он снова станет язвительным и самовлюбленным собой.

— Можешь сказать ему, что я желаю удачи, когда увидишь?

— Хорошо, а сейчас я вернусь к учебе, — она драматично вздохнула и вернулась внутрь замка.

Гарри сложил записку и сунул ее в карман, стараясь не чувствовать легкую обиду, которую Малфой оставил, не попрощавшись. 

Но, конечно, Гарри помнил, как сам сдавал экзамены, и о том адском стрессе, который он испытал. Фактически, даже Гермиона была близка к тому, чтобы его проклясть к концу недели. 

В пятницу все закончится. Он не мог дождаться.


	13. the one with greece

Пятничным утром Гарри сидел в постели. Ему снова снилась Греция, голубая вода и теплый песок, а, проснувшись, он уже понял, что у него нет другого выбора, как согласиться. 

Он не был уверен, когда именно это произошло, но, внезапно, идея отказать Драко стала почти нереальной. Семестр закончится через неделю, и ему нужно, во-первых, собрать свои вещи, во-вторых, разобраться с вещами в кабинете. На его рабочем месте царил беспорядок, надо было еще столько всего сделать.

Еще, нужно сказать об этом Драко. До первого экзамена оставался час, и студенты, оставшиеся в Хогвартсе, скоро отправятся в Министерство через камин в кабинете МакГоннагал. Хотя, вероятно, лучше было подождать, пока он не узнает, что Малфой освободился, но, честно, Гарри не хотел. Ему нужно было сказать ему об этом сейчас.

Он быстро оделся и направился в кабинет директрисы. Гарри поднимался по лестнице через две ступеньки за раз и уже тяжело дышал, когда ворвался в кабинет. Флора стояла в очереди, листая стопку карточек, и он извинился перед МакГонагалл, вытаскивая ее из очереди в дальний конец комнаты.

— Можешь передать ему кое-что от меня, пожалуйста? — прошептал он и девушка кивнула, — Скажи ему, что я поеду с ним.

Ее глаза расширились, и она улыбнулась, очевидно, полностью понимая смысл сообщения. Она обняла его и быстро прыгнула обратно в очередь, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды остальных студентов в комнате. Она слегка помахала ему рукой, перед тем, как ступить в огонь и исчезнуть.

После этого оставалось только прожить день: завтрак в Большом зале, последний урок с первокурсниками, которые не очень серьезно относились к выпускным экзаменам, затем третий курс, а затем обед. К середине дня уроки были закончены, и все, что ему оставалось делать — это следить за группой второкурсников на отработке. 

— Я бы тоже предпочел быть снаружи в этот прекрасный день, — сказал Гарри, когда они с мрачными лицами вошли в класс, — К сожалению, я должен следить за вами, пока вы пишете мне три фута, объясняя, почему обучать огненных слизней атаковать по команде — это крайне неуместное использование ваших магических способностей.

Студенты достали пергаменты, перья, чернила и начали писать. В комнате было тихо, если не считать скрипов перьев, и Гарри обнаружил, что задумался над последним экземпляром «Ежедневного пророка». 

Он подумал, улыбнулся ли Малфой, когда Флора рассказала ему. Ему было интересно, сказала ли она ему перед экзаменом или подождала его после.

Гарри услышал, как открылась дверь класса и в кабинет кто-то зашел. Он не поднял взгляд на человека, пока не услышал хихиканья учеников. 

— Привет, — сказал Драко, улыбаясь ему.

Гарри уставился на него, на мгновение уверенный, что он задремал и видит сон. Малфой был одет в абсолютно черную одежду, за исключением темно-зеленой мантии и сапогов из драконьей шкуры. Он выглядел совершенно иначе, чем за все время, что Гарри видел его. И это просто выбивало из него все мысли. Ни школьной одежды, ни повседневной подростковой одежды — он выглядел как настоящий волшебник, как более молодая, сексуальная, и гораздо менее злая версия своего отца.

— Привет, — сказал наконец Гарри. Он пускал на него слюни прямо сейчас? Наверное, ему стоит вытереть подбородок, чтобы убедиться.

— Могу я поговорить с вами, профессор? — взгляд Малфоя вспыхнул, и Гарри почувствовал покалывание в паху, — Наедине?

Гарри посмотрел на студентов, которые переглядывались между собой и он сдался, махнув им рукой.

— Вы все можете идти. Ваша отработка отменяется, при условии, что вы оставите огненных слизней их естественным хищникам в будущем.

Студенты собрали свои вещи и бросились прочь, либо чтобы сбежать, пока Гарри не передумал, либо чтобы рассказать всем последние сплетни. Гарри не мог понять, что именно интересует их больше сейчас.

Как только дверь за последним студентом закрылась, он повернулся и чуть ли не побежал вверх по лестнице в свой кабинет.

Малфой последовал за ним и закрыл за ними дверь на несколько заклинаний.

— Ты уже все сдал? 

— Да, на сегодня, — Малфой снял мантию, осторожно накинул ее на стул и подошел к нему, — Фактически, несколько часов назад. Я получил твое сообщение. 

— Хорошо.

— Я всегда хотел трахнуть тебя на этом столе, — прошептал Малфой, прежде чем прижаться губами к Гарри.

Гарри на мгновение почувствовал, что он плывет — от поцелуя у него даже закружилась голова. Одна рука Драко запуталась в волосах на его затылке, а другая раздвинула ему бедра, чтобы Драко мог встать между ними.

Гарри застонал и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть брюки Малфоя. Однако, это была не простая застежка-молния, и через минуту он взял свою палочку со стола и произнес быстрое заклинание, заставив кнопки отлететь.

— Ты мог бы попросить, а не портить мои новые брюки, — Малфой засмеялся и прервал поцелуй. 

— Я куплю тебе еще одни, — сказал Гарри, стягивая это дурацки штаны с его бедер, — Хоть сто таких. Иди сюда, — и он притянул Малфоя к себе.

***

— Это было потрясающе, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. Он встал, решив поджечь студенческую работу, на которой они только что переспали, и обнял Драко, — Хочешь это повторить? 

— Абсолютно, — Малфой нежно поцеловал его, и Гарри захныкал от нежных движений его языка. Через мгновение он прервал поцелуй и крепко прижал Гарри к себе, — У меня скоро вечеринка, на которую я пойду. В основном семикурсники, будем справлять конец адской недели. Я бы пригласил тебя, но я почти уверен, что ты не придешь.

— Ты прав, у меня нет никакого желания быть единственным учителем на студенческой вечеринке, — сказал Гарри со смехом, — И мне все равно нужно закончить подготовку с выпуском остальных курсов.

— Когда ты здесь закончишь?

— Наверное, тоже в воскресенье.

— Хорошо, потому что на утро понедельника я уже заказал нам портключ в Грецию.

Гарри усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его. 

— Я не могу дождаться.

— А пока, — Малфой остановился, чтобы подтянуть брюки, а затем порылся в кармане. Он всучил ему небольшой ключ, — Я в «Дырявом котле». Комната двадцать три. И я жду тебя завтра вечером, около девяти. Хорошо? 

— Я приду, — Гарри положил ключ в карман и затянул его еще в один поцелуй.

Малфой вздохнул, и его глаза все еще были закрыты на мгновение после того, как Гарри снова отстранился. 

— Ты был прав, знаешь.

— На счет чего?

— Ты сказал, тогда, в больнице, что если я вернусь в Хогвартс, я смогу делать все, что угодно, что у меня будет любая жизнь, которую я смогу себе представить.

— Я сказал это?

— Что-то вроде того. Дело в том, что это происходит. Я чувствую, что моя жизнь наконец-то начинается.

— Странным образом, я тоже, — Гарри улыбнулся.

***

_**ДВА МЕСЯЦА СПУСТЯ** _

Гарри зевнул и направил палочку вверх, чтобы отрегулировать наклон зонтика. На пляже сегодня было странно тихо. Только далекий смех детей прерывал ритмичный плеск волн по бледному песку. Перед ним простиралась бирюзовая вода, поразительно прозрачная и синяя по сравнению с Черным озером в Хогвартсе.

Это место полностью отличалось от Хогвартса почти во всех отношениях и ему это очень понравилось.

Он взглянул на часы: было почти два часа дня. Гарри был уверен, что Драко уже проснулся. Он не спал до рассвета и писал, утверждая, что нашел вдохновение в сексе, который у них был сразу после полуночи. 

Гарри собрал свои вещи и пошел по пляжу к маленькому домику, который они снимали.

Он остановился у двери, чтобы смыть песок со своих ног под низким краном, уже думая об обеде. Он не осознавал, насколько был голоден, пока не встал с шезлонга.

— Почему бы тебе просто не использовать магию? Она с этим справляется лучше.

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Драко наблюдает за ним из-за закрытой двери.

— Мне нравится это ощущение, — он выключил воду и открыл дверь, заметив теперь, что Драко полностью обнажен, — Хочешь снова уединиться?

— Боже, да. 

Гарри заключил его в объятия и скользнул одной рукой по его спине. 

— Я готов снова быть снизу.

— А если наоборот? — Драко поцеловал его, и Гарри почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение.

— Можно сначала поесть? Я голоден.

— Я как раз собирался приготовить себе сэндвич. Думаю, у нас все еще осталась та потрясающая индейка с местного рынка.

Стол был завален газетами и журналами, в том числе выпуском «Witch Weekly» с изображением улыбающихся Гарри и Драко на обложке. Заголовок гласил: «Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой: эксклюзивные фотографии из их романтического приморского убежища!». Гарри покачал головой и бросил журнал в сторону, освобождая место для еды за столом.

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать раздел с интервью в следующем выпуске, — сказал Драко, ставя тарелки и бокалы на стол, — Должно получиться интересно.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что они заплатили нам столько за эксклюзив. Достаточно ли мы интересны, чтобы заслужить тысячу галеонов?

— Конечно да, особенно после того, как Пророк написал на первой полосе статью о том, как мы вместе сбежали в Грецию.

Это явно вызвало бурю негодования в Англии. Гарри был рад, что пропустил это, хотя все вырезки из газет, которые посылал ему Невилл (с его собственными комментариями), были довольно забавными.

— Я мог бы заработать намного больше, если бы ты позволил мне вести с ними переговоры, — Драко вздохнул.

— По крайней мере, фотограф был хорош.

— О, у нас еще есть банка оливок, — сказал Драко, роясь в холодильнике. Он отправил на стол несколько контейнеров с едой, пока Гарри открывал бутылку местного вина, и они устроились за столом, устроив импровизированный пикник.

Гарри поразился, насколько прекрасна даже эта простая еда. Особенно, когда он сидел напротив своего великолепного, обнаженного и необычно загорелого парня.

— Сегодня утром я получил от Флоры сову, что она добралась до дома. Она жалеет, что уехала отсюда и уже хочет обратно.

— Я уверен, как и половина мужчин на этом пляже, — Гарри фыркнул, а Драко закатил глаза, — Я слышал, как некоторые из них говорили о возведении ее статуи прямо там, на краю бухты.

— На самом деле, я думал, что мы могли бы повесить памятную доску ей над дверью гостевой спальни, — сказал Драко, не теряя ни секунды, — Чтобы почтить ее многочисленные завоевания.

— Их было семь? Восемь? Я сбился со счета.

— На самом деле девять. За одну неделю.

Гарри рассмеялся. После того, как однокурсники Драко приезжали к ним погостить на выходные, он полюбил Флору и с ней было правда приятно общаться. Конечно, было тяжело отойти от их прошлых учитель-ученик отношений, но они с этим справились.

В первое утро ему пришлось оторвать челюсть от пола, когда она вышла из комнаты для гостей в крошечном бикини — он никогда не мог представить, что под этой мантией Когтеврана у нее было тело модели для нижнего белья. 

В тот же день она пошла на пляж, а Гарри всю последующую неделю узнал о своей бывшей ученице куда больше, чем ожидал. 

Драко, очевидно, заранее знал, что она не ищет ни с кем серьезных отношений, и не удосужился предупредить Гарри об этом. К счастью, стены между двумя спальнями наверху были толстыми, но даже с ними они слышали, когда у нее была компания.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты так много рассказал ей о нашей сексуальной жизни, — сказал Гарри, морщась при воспоминании об одном пьяном разговоре, который они трое провели несколько ночей назад.

— Разве ты не удивился, почему я так быстро научился делать минет? Она дала мне довольно много полезных советов, которые, как я припоминаю, тебе понравились.

— В настоящий момент трудно представить, что вы двое ютились в библиотеке, обсуждая лучшие методы, как бы отсосать профессору.

— Честно говоря, мы никогда не говорили об этом в библиотеке. Слишком много ушей. Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что она благодарила меня за то, что я сказал ей, как тебе нравится эта штука с пальцем в заднице?

Гарри уставился на него. 

— Мне жаль, что я теперь знаю об этом.

— Однажды ночью она попробовала...

— Никаких имен, черт возьми!

— ...И он, очевидно, бегал за ней, как щенок, целую неделю. Да ладно, Гарри, она и так все знает. Какое это имеет значение теперь?

Гарри закрыл лицо руками.

— Как бы то ни было, я, конечно, уже люблю ее до смерти, но я рад, что она уехала. Я действительно хотел вернуться к своей книге, а времени на это никогда не хватало, пока она была здесь. 

— Кстати о книге, — он быстро добрался ноутбука в соседней комнате, который Драко приобрел незадолго до путешествия. Если бы только он мог найти сигнал связи здесь — Гермиона уговаривала его завести учетную запись в чем-то, под названием Фейсбук.

— Да, скажи мне, что ты думаешь, — сказал Драко, ухмыляясь.

— Вообще-то, это неплохо. Твой рассказ очень интересный, — он открыл ноутбук и дождался, пока документ появится на экране, затем прокрутил до определенного места в тексте, — Но я должен сказать, что меня не совсем устраивает та часть, где ты утверждаешь, что у нас была тайная интрижка, когда мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе.

— В половине книг о тебе говорится, что я перешел на другую сторону в конце, что, как мы оба знаем, не соответствует действительности.

— Но я их не писал, и эта история принадлежит твоему другу Грегу, а не мне. Казалось, не стоило опровергать ее, когда ты был мертв и все такое.

— Я хочу сказать, что это было то, что люди хотели услышать. С таким же успехом это могло бы быть правдой. Черт, я бы хотел, чтобы это было правдой. И мне жаль, что мне так ни разу и не довелось хотя бы поцеловать тебя на шестом курсе. Почему бы нам теперь не притвориться, что я это сделал?

— Потому что ты этого не делал!

— Если люди убедятся в том, что мы уже были парой до моей смерти, они простят тебя за то, что ты трахнул меня, пока я был студентом. Это будет похоже на звездный роман. Людям нравится это дерьмо. Кстати, когда ты вернешься в Хогвартс?

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться, — сказал Гарри и усмехнулся, — Я еще не сказал МакГонагалл. Я подумал, что лучше подождать, пока я не перейду в творческий отпуск. Кроме того, вдруг ты решишь податься в преподавательскую карьеру, и отставка мне не потребуется.

Драко уставился на него, и Гарри рассмеялся. 

— Скажи что-нибудь.

— Акцио эль, — Драко протянул руку, и бутылка в нескольких футах от него на столешнице подлетела.

— Мне нравится, когда ты творишь беспалочковую магию, но я не это имел в виду.

— Хочешь остаться здесь еще на несколько месяцев? — спросил Драко, — Я мог бы писать книги, а ты сидеть на моем члене часами, — он ухмыльнулся.

— А пока мы не занимаемся сексом? Может, мы могли бы переехать сюда навсегда? Будем завтракать прямо на пляже, и друзья будут приезжать, словно на каникулы.

— Мы даже не говорим по-гречески.

— Это небольшая проблема, — Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, — Я понятия не имею, чем хочу заниматься, но, честно говоря, пока я с тобой, мне все равно.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Драко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот я и закончила самый большой перевод работы на моем веку. у меня никогда не было опыта с макси-размерами, но это было интересно. я очень рада, что наткнулась на эту работу, которая не отпускала меня своими интригами до самого конца. спасибо большое вам, что почти сразу не обделили меня вниманием, это тоже было очень важно и вдохновляюще для меня!  
> приглашаю вас в свой профиль, там можно найти еще много всякого по драрри! (к слову, мой любимый перевод у себя же - the difference between dust & soup (is you)  
> очень советую!
> 
> спасибо вам еще раз, торжественно клянусь, что нас ожидает еще не одна шалость, ну а эта — успешно удалась!


End file.
